


All We Need Is Faith

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Past, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I'm really not sure about this, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans sa vie, Louis n'a plus que la violence. Se battre pour la nécessité, se battre pour la survie. Chaque soir, il monte sur le ring et abat adversaire sur adversaire. Parce qu'il n'est bon qu'à ça. Parce que sa famille en a besoin. Parce que le monde ne lui a pas laissé d'autre choix. Et peu importe la souffrance, peu importe la solitude, peu importe qu'il aille mal, peu importe. </p><p>Pris dans un cercle sanglant et monotone, il sait qu'il n'a pas d'avenir. Il n'attend rien. Il n'a rien et n'aura jamais rien. </p><p>Pourtant, il aura quand même quelque chose. Et avec ce quelque chose, peut être tout le reste.</p><p> </p><p>Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Need Is Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Ceci est ma première fiction sur One Direction et Larry Stylinson, un sujet très...inspirant. Ce n'était censé être qu'un court OS, mais je me suis légèrement laissée emporter, disons. Donc c'est un très long OS.
> 
> Je dois avouer que je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée de le poster ici, au milieu de toutes les fictions géniales que je lis. Mais après tout à quoi bon écrire si ce n'est pas pour le partager ? :) 
> 
> Soyez indulgents mais j'espère vous divertir un peu avec ce projet ! 
> 
> Oh, je dois préciser que je ne connais ABSOLUMENT RIEN à la boxe et encore moins au fonctionnement de combats clandestins (j'avais surtout Fight Club en tête, donc...) donc désolée si vous avez l'impression que je raconte n'importe quoi. Je pense que ça a quand même l'air un minimum réaliste. Mais s'il y a des spécialistes parmi vous, vos remarques seront les bienvenues.
> 
>  
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots, juste que je sache si vous avez aimé ou détesté quoi.
> 
>  
> 
> Merci d'avance et bonne lecture!
> 
> xx
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer : évidemment je ne connais et encore moins possède 1D ou Harry ou Louis (malheureusement), ce que je raconte n'est en rien la vérité, je ne prétends pas décrire leurs vraies personnalités, ce sont des personnages, ceci n'est qu'un travail de fiction, etc. 
> 
>  
> 
> Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. (parce que des fautes, ça fout en l'air le style, sérieusement)
> 
>  
> 
> Le titre est extrait de la magnifique chanson du groupe génialissime 30 Seconds To Mars "End of All Days", et honnêtement, il n'a pas énormément de rapport avec la fiction, mais si en fait.

 

 

>  

> _A maniacs to love song_

> _Destruction easies game._

> _I need a new direction,_

> _Cause I have lost my way._

 

Les cris, dont l'intensité ne semblait jamais pouvoir diminuer, redoublèrent d'enthousiasme lorsque Louis écrasa sans ménagement son poing sur la joue de son opposant, observant sa tête partir en arrière, et ses yeux se révulser.

Il dominait depuis le début du combat.

A aucun moment il n'avait eu de doute sur sa capacité à l'emporter sur le petit métisse qui s'était présenté face à lui, plein de grâce et d'acharnement. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, il éprouva un certain plaisir en voyant l'autre s'effondrer, lui laissant la victoire. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments- là que Louis prenait conscience, de façon aiguë, claire, nette, de sa poitrine qui se soulevait, de son corps qui se mouvait, de son esprit qui fonctionnait à toute allure. Il n'y avait que dans ce sous sol, immense et crasseux, les oreilles assourdies par les encouragements presque bestiaux des spectateurs, le visage d'un adversaire à abattre en face de lui, qu'il se sentait être quelqu'un. Qu'il sentait presque... Utile.

Ouais, utile. Il avait besoin de ça. Besoin de la violence. Besoin de la violence pour se sentir vivant.

L'arbitre du combat – autoproclamé, car il n'avait aucun diplôme un tant soit peu officiel –, après avoir compté les 5 secondes réglementaires, s'approcha de Louis, et lui souleva le bras, le désignant vainqueur. Louis parcourut quelques secondes la salle de ses yeux bleus profonds. Bien que l'endroit soit glauque au possible, que le public soit surtout composé d'hommes à l'air louches, fuyant probablement une existence minable, que le ring soit en réalité une simple délimitation à la craie blanche à même le sol, qu'en guise de projecteurs il n'ait que des ampoules nues et jaunâtres, Louis s'imagina qu'il se trouvait aux championnats du monde, et savoura le parfum du triomphe. Il savait à quel point ce triomphe n'en était pas un, qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir fier d'avoir démoli la gueule d'un pauvre gars sans le sou pour la énième fois, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Lui, dégoulinant de sueur, ses cheveux châtains en désordre à moitié collés sur son front, les poings douloureux d'avoir tant frappé, tâchés d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien.

C'était sa vie. C'était son élément.

Il se saisit de la serviette que Zayn lui tendait, lui serrant l'épaule pour le congratuler, les yeux brillants, pensant sans doute à tout le fric que Louis allait lui rapporter. C'était déjà son quatorzième combat en une soirée; à cause de la grève des usines, de nombreux employés espéraient trouver de l'argent autrement, en ce moment. En se battant, en l'occurrence. De façon parfaitement illégale, évidemment. Malheureusement pour eux, Louis faisait cela à plein temps, et il y excellait. Les amateurs n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance. Louis aurait sans doute pu intégrer les meilleurs clubs de boxe, si ses parents avaient eu les moyens de lui payer les cours. Mais Louis avait appris les bases du combat sur le terrain vague à côté de chez lui, entraîné par un voisin, ancien champion. Il était très doué. Très vite, il avait maîtrisé des techniques complexes, qui lui avaient valu le respect des plus gros caïds de son lycée. On savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attaquer à lui.

Dans le quartier de Doncaster où lui et sa famille habitaient, ce n'était pas du luxe.

Louis avait trois sœurs, et il était soulagé de les savoir en sécurité quand, pour rentrer chez eux, elles déambulaient dans les rues remplis de dealers et de gens aussi peu recommandables. Ce n'était cependant pas à cause de son environnement néfaste que Louis était tombé dans le cercle des combats illégaux. Non, malgré sa passion pour la boxe, il était au départ parvenu à échapper au stéréotype du jeune de banlieue sur la mauvaise pente. Premier en français et en anglais, il faisait preuve d'un véritable goût pour tout ce qui était littéraire. Il se serait bien vu professeur. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé. L'argent, toujours l'argent. Quand sa mère avait perdu son emploi de secrétaire et n'était pas parvenue à retrouver une place, quand le salaire de son père avait brusquement baissé, Louis avait compris que non seulement ses parents ne pourraient lui payer des études supérieures, mais qu'en plus, il devait absolument se mettre à aider sa famille pour ne pas qu'ils finissent dans la rue. Personne ne lui avait rien demandé. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin. Il le lisait dans leurs yeux. Il avait fermé ses bouquins de poésie et s'était mis à chercher du travail. Il avait fait des petits boulots ça et là, serveur, livreur, il avait porté des caisses, ce genre de choses. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il y avait ses sœurs, et bientôt, il y eut son petit frère. Sa mère avait pleuré de désespoir quand elle avait appris qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte, ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait. C'était un accident. Louis avait choisi de considérer cela comme un cadeau. Un message d'espoir pour son foyer qui partait en lambeaux. Il avait promis à sa mère qu'il prendrait soin d'eux, qu'il ferait rentrer plus d'argent. Il avait endossé cette responsabilité tout seul. Son père, accablé par un travail épuisant et ingrat, n'était plus qu'un fantôme, à ce moment-là.

Liam, un mec qui vivait dans le bloc d'immeubles d'en face, avec qui Louis jouait au football dans la rue quand ils étaient plus jeunes, lui avait parlé des combats. Il avait demandé « Combien d'argent je pourrais me faire ? ». Liam s'était contenté de sourire. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Louis avait dû mettre de côté ses quelques valeurs morales, il avait dû s'intégrer au milieu, il avait dû s’entraîner, il avait dû souffrir. Ce n'était pas la boxe réglo qu'il avait appris. Loin de là. C'était de la boxe sale et brutale, à mains nues, avec beaucoup plus de coups permis. Quasiment tous les coups étaient permis, à vrai dire. Bientôt, un organisateur de paris très connu, Zayn, l'avait pris sous son aile, flairant la bonne affaire. Ils s'étaient associés, en quelque sorte. Zayn récupérait et organisait la circulation de l'argent des paris sur tous ses matchs. Il faisait semblant de ne pas croire du tout à la victoire de Louis, encourageait à parier sur son concurrent, tandis que quelques uns de ses hommes de main misaient une grosse somme sur Louis.

Ça fonctionnait très bien, au début, car Louis n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Certes, il était musclé, bien bâti, mais il avait à peine vingt ans, n'était pas très grand, possédait un visage doux et fin, et de grandes prunelles bleues remplies de sensibilité, qui trompaient tout le monde. Ses adversaires, souvent plus impressionnants physiquement, étaient surpris par son ardeur et son talent. Cette surprise leur était fatale. Zayn et Louis faisaient 50/50 sur les gains. Zayn appréciait réellement le jeune homme. Ils étaient même plutôt amis. D'habitude, le partage de Zayn, c'était plutôt 70/30.

Les gains ?

Ils étaient conséquents. Louis n'aurait jamais pensé que les paris sur la boxe pouvaient rapporter autant. Bien sûr, au bout d'un moment, il avait acquis une certaine réputation, les gens savaient désormais qu'il n'était pas si facile à battre. Ils pariaient beaucoup plus sur lui. Et ils aimaient venir le voir mettre au tapis n'importe quel gugus. Lui et Zayn avaient alors arrangé leur système. Ils faisaient payer l'entrée, en plus. Louis se battait tous les soirs. Il devait essayer de gagner tout le temps, sauf quelques fois définies par Zayn. Comme ça, il entretenait l'espoir des pauvres ouvriers de l'envoyer au tapis un jour, et de doubler leur salaire en trois coups de poings. Mais au final, même lorsqu'il se faisait battre, le gagnant, c'était quand même lui. Financièrement parlant. Louis n'était pas bon en maths. Il ne suivait pas très bien toutes les magouilles de Zayn. Il savait juste que cela lui permettait de nourrir sa famille.

Il fermait les yeux sur le reste et continuait de se battre. Encore et encore. Depuis près d'un an.

Il souffrait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le dernier à rester debout sur le ring qu'il sortait des combats en parfait état. Au contraire. Il enchaînait les adversaires et recevait donc plus de coups que tous les autres réunis. Son corps, souvent, ne tenait pas le choc. Mais il ne s'effondrait pas sur le ring. Il soignait ses plaies dans le vestiaire ou chez lui, seul, retenant des larmes de douleur en palpant les bleus sur ses côtes, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois à l'hôpital pour des points de suture ou un doigt cassé. Il essayait d'y aller le moins possible, car on lui posait des questions, là-bas. Il inventait des chutes dans les escaliers, des bagarres avec des garçons du quartier. Il avait peur. Louis risquait la prison si on découvrait ses implications dans des combats clandestins et dans des paris douteux. Mais malgré la peur, la souffrance, la difficulté, il aimait ça.

Il avait renoncé à tout le reste. Il ne lisait plus, n'écrivait plus, trop fatigué la nuit, trop désillusionné le jour. Il adorait ça, avant. Les livres étaient une partie de lui-même. Mais à quoi bon ? Lire ne le ferait pas vivre. Il valait mieux s’entraîner, ou chercher un nouveau petit boulot. La boxe avait pris toute la place. Le sang. L'animalité. Au fond de lui subsistait cette réelle sensibilité qui plaisait tant aux professeurs de littérature comme aux filles, mais il l'enfouissait sous des éclairs de rage et des rafales de coups.

Louis se battait pour vivre. Louis vivait pour se battre.

Évidemment, il n'avait rien dit à ses parents. Il leur avait raconté qu'il était videur dans une boite de nuit. Il expliquait ses plaies les plus voyantes par des accrochages avec des types éméchés. Évidemment, ses parents ne le croyaient pas. Mais ils avaient tant besoin de l'argent que leur rapportait leur aîné qu'ils fermaient les yeux. Tout le monde fermait les yeux, jouait la comédie, pour survivre, en attendant des jours meilleurs.

Louis ne pensait pas à l'avenir. Louis n'avait pas d'avenir.

Il ne voyait que la lumière blafarde éclairant son prochain adversaire, il ne voyait que ses pieds et ses mains bouger à toute allure, il ne voyait que les billets glissés par Zayn chaque semaine, il ne voyait que le sourire de ses petites sœurs quand elles pouvaient enfin s'acheter des vêtements à la mode. Et tant pis si lui-même gisait sans pouvoir dormir sur son lit pendant des heures entières, son corps trop blessé pour trouver une seule position confortable qui lui aurait permis de fermer l’œil. Tant pis s'il était de plus en plus en décalage avec ses quelques amis de lycée, tous rentrés à l'université, et ne cherchant plus à garder le contact. Tant pis si les filles le trouvaient désormais plus effrayant qu'attirant, avec ses ecchymoses partout et son regard éteint.

-Plus qu'un, ce soir, Tomlinson ! Lui lança Zayn.

Louis remercia le ciel. Il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Ses articulations devaient être dans un état déplorable. Il releva la tête pour voir qui allait se mesurer à lui pour la dernière fois de la soirée. Il entendit des rires s'élever alors qu'une silhouette fendait la foule pour venir se poster en face de lui.

Louis écarquilla un peu les yeux, comme frappé par cette apparition.

C'était un mec très jeune, un amas de cheveux bouclés sur le crâne, plus grand que Louis, mais si fin, si frêle. Il tremblait. Au premier coup d’œil, Louis sut qu'il n'était pas du tout, mais alors _pas du tout_ taillé pour se lancer dans un combat clandestin. Louis se surprit à détailler ce corps, qui apparaissait en décalage dans un tel lieu. Le jeune homme était beau, sans aucun doute, bien foutu, malgré sa minceur. Il se dégageait de lui une aura étrange. Quelque chose de doux, d'innocent et de, de... _sensuel_. Lorsque le jeune homme planta son regard dans le sien, Louis fut transpercé par des prunelles vertes terriblement expressives, dans lesquelles brillaient des sentiments contradictoires. Il avait l'air déterminé, prêt à relever un défi. Mais il crevait de peur aussi, c'était évident. Louis lisait sa terreur dans ses traits pétrifiés, dans la façon dont ses muscles se contractaient nerveusement, la façon dont il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour remettre ses mèches en arrière. Louis le contemplait, et ne pouvait décider de ce qu'il allait faire.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     D'habitude, la peur de son adversaire était une aubaine pour lui. Elle était un point faible qu'il utilisait sans scrupules, renforçant sa propre confiance en lui. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas envie de se servir de la peur du garçon en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas le terroriser encore plus.                                                                                                                                                                                                           C'était inexplicable, mais il ne voulait pas... Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Il le contemplait toujours, planté là comme un idiot. Zayn finit par se racler la gorge pour lui signifier de commencer le combat, ou au moins de réagir.

-Tu veux te battre … ? finit par lâcher Louis d'un air dubitatif, en fixant le garçon.

-Ben... Oui, répondit l'autre, en rougissant un peu, comme s'il savait qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici mais qu'il aurait préféré qu'on fasse comme si.

Cependant, sa voix basse sonnait assurée, et il ne paraissait plus si jeune.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu sais faire de la boxe libre ? Insista Louis.

Il voulait qu'il renonce au combat. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la pensée d'écraser son poing sur ce visage préservé, aux lignes artistiquement dessinées, presque parfait, lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas voir ces beaux traits se tordre de douleur.

-C'est une première, mais je suppose qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part, dit le garçon en haussant les épaules.

-Et tu veux commencer ici, comme ça ? Contre moi ? Je suis pas sûr...

Des murmures d'impatience commençaient à s'élever. Les spectateurs voulaient du sang, comme toujours. « Explose lui la gueule en deux secondes au lieu de parler ! » lui cria un type.

-Je sais ce que je fais, murmura le jeune homme en face de Louis.

Oh non, il ne savait pas. Louis s'en rendit compte à la seconde même où il leva maladroitement ses poings, après le signal du début du combat. Louis était déjà tombé sur des gens qui lui étaient très inférieurs, mais jamais sur quelqu'un qui ne savait pas se battre du tout. C'était _absurde_. Pourquoi ce mec, qui avait l'air si pur, qui n'avait probablement jamais utilisé ses poings de sa vie, débarquait dans un sous sol pourri pour faire un combat illégal contre un des meilleurs boxeurs du coin ? Il avait probablement besoin d'argent.

Louis se posait tellement de questions qu'il ne vit même pas le premier coup arriver. Celui-ci était tellement mal pesé qu'il lui effleura à peine l'épaule. Louis soupira intérieurement. Bon, il allait finir cela rapidement, en essayant de ne pas faire trop l'amocher. Il balança son poing dans le ventre de son opposant, qui était tout à fait incapable de tenir une garde. En voyant le visage du garçon se crisper, Louis eut presque l'impression que c'était lui qui avait reçu le coup. Merde, pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il tant de faire souffrir ce mec ? Louis espéra que cela suffirait, mais il se releva trop rapidement. Louis esquiva plusieurs coups mal assurés et frappa dans le dos. Il épargnait son visage. Son opposant tomba à genoux, mais se releva. Leurs regards s'entrelacèrent, et Louis lut dans celui du bouclé tout le courage du monde. Un éclair d’admiration le traversa. Il devait avoir une sacrée motivation. Le combat s'éternisa. Le jeune mec ne touchait quasiment pas Louis, et Louis ne le ratait jamais, mais retenait ses coups, répugnant à l'envoyer au tapis. Il espérait que la douleur accumulée petit à petit et sa criante supériorité pousseraient le plus jeune à abandonner avant qu'il n'y ait trop de dégâts. Mais l'autre s'accrochait. Il se relevait, encore et encore. Sa lèvre commençait à gonfler, les bleus apparaissaient sur ses bras nus. Louis commençait à fatiguer. Il était vraiment exténué. On lui hurlait d'en finir. Zayn lui faisait des signes.

Mais Louis ne voyait que le visage de son adversaire, et la supplication silencieuse qu'il lui adressait. Un lien invisible se tissait entre eux, les rapprochant. La compassion gagna Louis quand il reconnut en lui sa propre expression quand il allait demander du travail, n'importe quel travail. Louis comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que ce mec n'était pas venu ici sans une bonne raison. Sans une raison _vitale_. Cette brusque certitude, le charisme du jeune homme, la lueur dans ses yeux, poussèrent Louis à prendre une décision certes stupide, mais nécessaire. Il recula.

-J'abandonne.

Il vit le choc, puis la gratitude s'installer dans les yeux verts du jeune homme en face de lui, à bout de souffle, se tenant l'épaule. Tout le monde paraissait pris de court dans la salle. Personne ne comprenait. Personne n'avait perçu la détresse du jeune bouclé. Ou en tout cas, tout le monde s'en foutait.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça putain ? » « Il gagnait totalement » « J'ai perdu de l'argent, là ».

Louis se sentit soudain complètement écœuré et complètement vidé. Il avait besoin de sortir de là, et de s'asseoir. Il tourna les talons. Zayn le rattrapa et l'engueula, si l'on pouvait dire. Louis se contenta de s'excuser. Ce n'était pas si grave, en réalité, d'avoir perdu ce dernier combat. Il était tard, le public n'était plus très fourni, les paris moins importants, et Louis avait gagné beaucoup aux combats précédents. Il pouvait bien laisser quelques maigres gains à ce jeune homme qui s'était battu avec courage, malgré sa nullité. Il avait l'air d'en avoir désespérément besoin. Zayn finit par soupirer et confirmer que ce n'était pas un drame. Il ne pigeait juste pas pourquoi Louis n'avait pas gagné dès les premières secondes, au lieu de prolonger sans fin un combat assez ridicule, pour finalement abandonner. Louis ne se voyait pas lui expliquer que le bouclé l'avait tellement troublé que l'idée de l'amocher le dégoûtait; il haussa donc les épaules. Instinctivement, il jeta un œil derrière son épaule avant de gravir les escaliers. Il emporta la vision du jeune bouclé debout à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, tourné dans sa direction. « Merci » avait-il articulé, si Louis n'avait pas rêvé. Louis, brusquement, pensa qu'il pourrait aller lui parler, lui demander des explications, rester avec lui, profiter de sa présence, qui le fascinait malgré lui. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc dans le local qui servait de « vestiaire ». Tous les combattants avaient le droit d'y venir, en théorie, mais en réalité, seul Louis l'utilisait. La tête entre les mains, il luttait contre une nausée grandissante. Il avait trop donné, ce soir. Pourtant, la dernière rencontre lui laissait un sentiment étrange. Il était presque _heureux_ d'être tombé sur le bouclé, et d'avoir pu le laisser gagner. Il ne se sentait pas humilié. Il avait l'impression, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, d'avoir fait une chose juste.

Louis quitta l'entrepôt dont le sous sol servait aux combats clandestins, et clopina jusque chez lui. Comme souvent, la trousse de secours lui paraissant trop loin, il ne prit pas la peine de soigner ses contusions, laissant le sang sécher sur sa peau -cela partirait dans la douche-, et les douleurs s'apaiser d'elles-mêmes. Il s'effondra sur son lit, et par miracle, ce soir-là, il s'endormit immédiatement. Son sommeil, lourd et agité, était en général loin d'être agréable.

Mais cette nuit-là, au milieu de ses rêveries tortueuses, au milieu de l'obscurité entrecoupée de flashs, apparurent deux grands yeux verts.

Et, d'un coup, ses songes le terrifièrent un peu moins.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, même heure, même endroit, alors que Louis enchaînait les combats, le jeune inconnu réapparut. Il se tenait dans la foule vociférante, un peu en retrait, et il ne quittait pas Louis du regard. Lorsque Louis l'aperçut dans la foule, il éprouva une joie incompréhensible. Puis il fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?_ Il n'avait décidément pas l'air à sa place dans ce monde de brutes. Il n'allait pas combattre à nouveau, quand même ? Cette fois, Louis ne pourrait pas l'épargner. L'autre aurait dû comprendre qu'il l'avait aidé une fois, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas le refaire. Zayn ne laisserait pas cela passer... Louis accueillait chaque nouvel adversaire avec l'appréhension de voir le bouclé se dresser devant lui. Mais celui-ci se contenta de le fixer toute la soirée, le brûlant presque de ses prunelles éclatantes.

Après son dernier combat, qui marquait la fin d'une nouvelle série de victoires -il gagnait rarement tant de fois de suite, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'aucun challenger ne faisait le poids- Louis s'esquiva rapidement en direction de son cagibi. Il grimaça de douleur en pliant son genou, qui avait pris un mauvais coup, en s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette. Il remit son tee shirt avec un grognement d'inconfort lorsque le tissu se colla à une coupure assez profonde. Il détestait les mecs qui ne se coupaient pas les ongles et le griffaient comme ça.

-Tu désinfectes pas ? Louis sursauta et faillit en tomber de son banc.

Le bouclé était là, planté dans l'encadrure de la porte, portant un jean noir ultra serré et un col V gris.

-Putain ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur.

Son cœur s'était accéléré, pas seulement à cause de la surprise. Il était déjà complètement dépassé par le charisme écrasant du jeune gars qui le fixait, encore une fois. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le regarde comme ça, avec tant... tant d' _intensité_  ? Louis masqua son trouble par une poussée d'agressivité.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le bouclé sourit, fit un pas vers lui et lui tendit la main. Comme s'ils se rencontraient dans des circonstances normales et pas après un combat clandestin des plus glauques.

-Harry, se présenta-t-il simplement, de la voix grave et chaude que Louis avait déjà entendu une fois.

Harry ?

Ouais, c'était bien. Ça lui allait bien. Louis, toujours assis (se lever là tout de suite lui paraissait trop douloureux) prit sa main, et la secoua, un peu sur ses gardes.

-Moi, c'est Louis, répondit-t-il finalement.

-Je sais.

Ah. Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Louis, étendant ses longues jambes sur le sol carrelé. Il était vraiment grand. Louis le regarda quelques secondes, attendant qu'il lui dise pourquoi il se pointait comme ça dans son vestiaire. Le silence demeurait, alors il se détourna pour remettre ses baskets.

-Alors, tu désinfectes pas, tu laisses ça comme ça ? C'est pas génial...

-C'est rien du tout, répliqua Louis, agacé qu'il lui fasse la leçon.

-Le sang traverse ton tee shirt...

-Et alors ? Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry s'étira, comme s'il était dans un canapé moelleux. Il avait l'air de se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau ici, ce qui était assez ironique, car il n'allait pas du tout avec le décor. Il fit face à Louis, accrochant ses yeux, encore une fois.

-Je voulais te remercier, souffla-t-il.

Dans ses yeux, Louis lut une véritable reconnaissance, qui paraissait un peu déplacée, mais lui fit plaisir. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire.

-Tu as bien tenu, et j'étais fatigué.

Pas question d'avouer qu'il avait vraiment abandonné exprès, parce qu'il l'avait touché. Ses sentiments étaient une faiblesse. On ne révèle pas ses faiblesses à deux pas d'un ring de boxe clandestine. Mais de toute façon, Harry l'avait deviné. Louis s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en aille, maintenant qu'il lui avait dit merci, mais Harry ne partait pas. Et il avait cette façon de le fixer... Cela le perturbait. Louis soupira.

-Quoi encore, _Harry_? Dit-il.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Allons bon.

-Je veux faire des combats comme toi. Je veux que tu m'entraînes. S'il te plaît ?

Louis le dévisagea avec incrédulité. _Quoi !?_ Mais ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Il ne pouvait pas lui balancer cela comme ça. Et Harry n'allait pas combattre, c'était ridicule, il n'y arriverait jamais.

-Euh... Écoute...

-Non, attends. J'ai besoin d'argent, OK ? Débita Harry, se mettant à parler à toute vitesse. J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'argent. Et je veux pas vraiment faire ça, mais ça a l'air de rapporter, mais je suis nul, je sais pas me battre, et je sais pas à qui demander, et tu es tellement impressionnant, et je sais pas, je sais qu'on se connaît pas, et tu dois me prendre pour un fou, mais tu es... Tu m'inspires confiance, je l'explique pas, mais … Je te promets que je viendrai pas me battre ici après, je trouverai un autre endroit, je... Je pense que je peux apprendre, j'ai juste besoin de bases, je te prendrai pas beaucoup de temps, je connais personne d'autre qui peut m'aider... J'ai juste besoin de...

-HARRY ! Stop, respire, calme toi, l'interrompit Louis, dépassé par la frénésie du bouclé.

Le silence retomba. Harry le fixait, attendant une réaction. Louis le regarda à son tour et un flot de tendresse le traversa. Il se sentait tellement proche de lui. Il y avait à peine un an, il était comme lui, cherchant à s'intégrer à un milieu qui l'effrayait, mais qui lui semblait être la seule issue. Il se regarda aujourd'hui, transi de fatigue et de douleur, sans amis, sans rêves, sans avenir. Il regarda de nouveau Harry. Peut être qu'il avait une vie terrible. C'était probable, même s'il n'avait pas l'air trop mal nourri, et qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un clochard. Mais sur son visage, il voyait encore de l'espoir. Il voyait encore de l'innocence. Il voyait encore des rêves. Tout devint clair. Hors de question qu'il foute ça l'air. Il ne connaissait pas Harry, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que ce milieu, cette violence, tout ça, le casserait en mille morceaux, détruirait ce qu'il y avait de beau en lui, cette beauté qui le touchait, lui. Louis comprenait le besoin d'argent. Oh, que oui. Mais il ne voulait pas être le responsable du désastre qui serait de voir quelqu'un comme Harry intégrer la boxe clandestine. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui le gâcherait.

-Non, Harry. Je suis désolé, mais non, je ne t'aiderai pas à faire ça.

Les traits de Harry se plissèrent de déception, et la détresse sembla s'abattre sur ses épaules.

-Je t'en prie...

-Non, je suis désolé, répéta Louis.

Il se leva. Harry le retint en saisissant son bras. Le contact arracha un frisson à Louis, à sa grande surprise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry lui inspirait de telles réactions.

 -Tu ne comprends pas, fit le bouclé d'un ton désespéré. J'ai besoin de faire ça. Je ne trouve rien d'autre. Je ne peux pas... Je n'ai pas le choix...

Louis se retourna vers lui. Il sentait sa gorge se nouer devant cette détresse réelle. Pourtant l'armure qu'il avait élevée autour de lui réussissait plutôt bien à le rendre insensible, d'habitude. -

Crois-moi, je comprends. Si tu savais comme je comprends. Mais cette vie, tout ça, fit-il en embrassant l'entrepôt d'un geste du bras, c'est pas pour toi Harry. Je ne veux pas t’entraîner là-dedans. C'est pas fait pour toi.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ? C'est ce que je veux. Je suis sûr que je peux y arriver. Je le veux vraiment !

-Parce que tu es au fond du trou, tu te persuades de ça, mais tu peux encore trouver une autre solution, tu peux gagner de l'argent autrement.

Le ton de Harry monta dans les aigus. Comment lui faire comprendre ?

-Mais j'ai tout essayé, ça suffit pas ! Pourquoi je ne ferais pas ça ? Pourquoi pas ça ? Pourquoi autre chose ?

-Mais parce que... Parce que tu vaux bien mieux que ça ! Cria Louis.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Puis il baissa la tête.

-Et toi alors ?

-Quoi, moi ?

-Ben, tu fais ça. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, et parce que je suis bon.

-Je peux devenir bon.

-Harry...

-Non ! Je veux dire, on n'est pas si différents toi et moi, pourquoi je vaudrais plus que ça ? Pourquoi je ne serais pas comme toi ?

-On ne se connaît même pas. Tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu es plus...

-Plus quoi ? Tu te contredis toi-même ! Tu peux pas savoir ! Au moins toi tu es bon dans quelque chose ! Moi je suis pas foutu de faire un truc utile, qui pourrait rapporter de l'argent !

La voix de Harry se brisa. Louis avait terriblement envie de le serrer dans ses bras, d'un coup. Mais il ne le fit pas.

-S'il te plaît.

-Non, je suis désolé, mais non.

Louis se dirigeait maintenant vers la sortie de l'entrepôt, Harry sur ses talons.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas !

-Hein ?

Louis s'arrêta et regarda le jeune homme, fier, plein de détermination. C'était n'importe quoi, il avait rencontré ce type il y avait cinq minutes, et voilà qu'il le menaçait presque.

-Je continuerai à venir ici jusqu'à ce que je te convainque.

-Mais t'as rien de mieux à faire ? Tu n'as pas, je sais pas, _une vie_  ? Va chercher un autre boulot !

-Y a pas de boulot. Y a rien. C'est la merde. Je fais des jobs à droite à gauche, mais c'est la merde. Quand t'as pas d'argent ici, on te laisse crever dans ton trou.

Louis ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. C'était un bon portrait des quartiers pauvres de Doncaster.

-N'empêche que tu ne peux pas revenir ici.

-Tu vas m'en empêcher ? Au pire, si tu veux toujours pas, je me battrai contre toi, chaque soir, ça m’entraînera en situation réelle.

-Harry, non...

-Pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi ? J'ai rien à perdre ! Je finirai peut être par te vaincre, ça me fera un peu de fric.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, laissa échapper Louis.

Puis il détourna le regard, les joues brûlantes. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui toucha l'épaule. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Puis Harry se détacha et le devança pour sortir.

-Je regarderai peut être juste alors. A demain, Louis. Louis exhala un soupir. Au moins il ne se battrait pas. Mais il s'accrochait. Louis n'allait pas céder. Il suffisait de ne pas faire attention, et Harry se lasserait.

Oui, il finirait par laisser tomber.

 

*

 

Mais Harry ne se lassa pas.

D'abord, il venait tous les soirs, à tous les combats de Louis, et il le scannait de ses prunelles vertes tout du long, détaillant chaque mouvement avec insistance.

Puis il se pointait dans le vestiaire pendant qu'il se rhabillait, il restait là, à côté de lui, et il lui _parlait_ , jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent dans la rue. Il était incapable de fermer sa gueule. Il lui faisait un compte rendu de ce qu'il avait compris, remarqué dans la manière de se battre de Louis, il commentait ses mouvements, il rapportait des anecdotes de ce qui s'était passé dans le public, il se plaignait de la lumière, du fait qu'il n'y ait pas de sièges -comme si on pouvait mettre des sièges autour d'un ring clandestin-, il plaisantait sur l'apparence physique des gens. Louis, au début, répondait par monosyllabes, ne voulant pas l'encourager. Il aurait dû le virer du vestiaire, lui interdire de le suivre comme ça. C'était... _étrange_. S'ils avaient eu un portable -mais aucun d'eux n'en en avait les moyens, Harry l'aurait probablement harcelé de SMS.

Louis aurait dû dire stop le jour où Harry décida que voir Louis après les combats n'était pas assez, et qu'il viendrait désormais aussi avant, avant tout le monde, quand il se préparait.

Il aurait dû dire stop le jour où Harry le raccompagna chez lui, de façon spontanée -tout paraissait si naturel avec lui.

Mais au fond de lui, il n'en avait pas envie. Même si Harry était un peu un chieur. Même s'il devait subir son babillage constant. Même si son regard acéré le mettait mal à l'aise. Il devait avouer qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Harry. Il avait son âge, il était drôle, actif, rafraîchissant. Louis s'était habitué à le voir chaque jour, cela le sortait de son éternelle solitude. Même s'il savait que Harry avait un intérêt dans l'affaire, il aimait le fait que quelqu'un vienne à lui, le cherche, veuille passer du temps avec lui. Il se sentait intéressant, même s'il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Harry le faisait se sentir intéressant.

En plus, il prenait soin de lui. Après des combats particulièrement difficiles, il forçait Louis à nettoyer ses blessures, il le soutenait jusqu'au banc, il lui trouvait des antidouleurs. Louis détestait qu'on s'occupe de lui comme d'un enfant quand il était faible comme ça, mais d'un autre côté, ça faisait tellement de bien que quelqu'un s'inquiète vraiment pour lui.

Louis ne comprenait pas.

Chaque soir, il se disait que c'était la dernière fois, que Harry allait finir par craquer devant la piètre qualité de sa compagnie. Mais Harry était toujours là.

Alors, il le laissa faire.

Au bout de trois semaines, il refusait toujours de lui enseigner quoi que ce soit de pratique en boxe, mais il se mit à lui faire de vraies réponses. Le visage de Harry s'illumina quand il prit finalement la peine de lui expliquer les règles de base des combats, celles qui étaient respectées ou pas, pour que le bouclé comprenne un minimum ce qu'il regardait chaque soir. Louis savait que Harry glanait des renseignements pour son propre but, mais il se dit que peut être, _peut être_ , il était aussi en quelque sorte content que Louis accepte enfin d'avoir des conversations. Il se dit que peut être, Harry était aussi seul qu'il l'était, et que peut être, Harry voyait certes en Louis son entraîneur potentiel et une mine d'informations précieuses pour gagner de l'argent, mais aussi quelque chose comme... un ami ?

Au bout d'un mois et demi, Louis se demanda s'ils étaient genre, _amis_. Oui, sans doute. Ils avaient commencé à parler de leur vie personnelle. Au départ, ils ne discutaient que de boxe ou de jobs, ce genre de choses, générales, ciblées, qui ne les mouillaient pas trop. Harry lui parlait de ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée, parfois. Puis il avait un peu arrêté de parler de monter sur le ring, et il s'était ouvert peu à peu, avait donné quelques détails sur lui, sur son passé, sur son présent, sans que Louis ne demande rien, gratuitement. Il lui avait donné un accès à ce qui se passait pour lui en dehors de cet entrepôt. Louis, sans vraiment le vouloir, avait aussi lâché quelques informations.

Au bout de deux mois, à force de passer au moins une heure chaque soir ensemble, ils savaient plein de petits trucs l'un sur l'autre. Un jour, ils s'attardèrent longtemps dans le vestiaire, plongés dans le noir. Louis raconta ce qui l'avait amené à se battre. Il ne se révéla pas complètement, il parla juste du travail de ses parents, de ses sœurs et de son frère, à qui il voulait donner le meilleur. Bizarrement, Harry lui tint la main pendant qu'il disait tout ça, comme s'il voulait le soutenir, le réconforter. Cela marcha.

Un peu.

A son tour, Harry lui expliqua. Sa situation. Pourquoi il avait besoin d'argent. Louis sentit son cœur se fendiller. Sa vie ressemblait à une succession de malchance et de drames. Harry avait 18 ans. Harry était orphelin. Enfin, pas vraiment. Son père, un alcoolique, les avait abandonnés, lui, sa mère et sa grande sœur, Gemma- qui avait 3 ans de plus que lui - quand il avait quelque chose comme huit ans. Sa mère les avait élevés avec les moyens du bord, plutôt bien. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais ils se débrouillaient. Gemma avait pu faire une formation en communication en parallèle de son bac. A 18 ans, elle avait trouvé un petit emploi dans une entreprise informatique. A ce moment-là, leur mère avait fait quelque chose d'incroyablement égoïste.

Elle était partie.

Elle avait rencontré un canadien, qui lui proposait venir vivre avec lui. Il était inenvisageable d'emmener les enfants. Ils étaient grands, après tout, ils pouvaient se débrouiller. Harry lui trouvait des excuses, mais Louis avait envie de vomir en y pensant. Elle les avait laissés, et pire, elle les avait _oubliés_. Ses coups de fil s'étaient espacés. Elle n'envoyait jamais d'argent. Apparemment, elle avait arrêté de travailler, et son nouveau mari ne pouvait pas entretenir les enfants fantômes de sa compagne. Gemma bossait d'arrache pied et gagnait juste assez pour les faire vivre, elle et Harry. Harry avait continué le lycée, et faisait de petits boulots en dehors, pour aider comme il pouvait.

Puis le sort avait frappé une nouvelle fois.

Gemma était tombée malade. Leucémie dégénérative. Il fallut payer l'hôpital, les traitements, les médicaments. La guérison n'était pas assurée, et le combat de Gemma contre la maladie lui prenait toutes ses forces. Bientôt, elle ne put plus travailler. Harry avait appelé sa mère et l'avait supplié de faire quelque chose. Peu préoccupée par la santé de son aînée, elle leur envoya cependant 200 livres. Cela suffit à payer deux mois de loyer. Gemma n'allait pas mieux. Harry arrêta le lycée, à 17 ans, sans diplôme, sans compétences, sans rien. Il fut engagé dans une boulangerie, il travaillait à des horaires impossibles, il se faisait exploiter, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il réussissait à ramener assez d'argent pour les soins de Gemma et le minimum vital. Cela dura quelques mois. Puis il eut le malheur de refuser les avances de la patronne, et, par vengeance, celle-ci l'avait viré. Gemma ne lui en voulut pas. Elle recouvrait quelques forces ; elle rassembla tout son courage et retourna travailler. Un miracle que sa boîte l'ait reprise. Harry ne retourna pas à l'école et enchaîna les petits boulots. Un jour, Gemma fit une terrible rechute et faillit mourir. Elle dut subir une opération d'urgence. Elle était coûteuse. Ils ne pouvaient pas payer. L'hôpital leur laissait deux semaines pour régler la facture.

C'était là que Harry s'était pointé aux combats clandestins. L'argent qu'il avait gagné contre Louis avait permis de rembourser l’hôpital. Gemma avait repris le travail. Mais pour espérer se remettre totalement un jour, elle avait besoin d'une autre opération, une greffe de cellules, beaucoup plus chère. 10 000 livres. Il leur fallait 10 000 livres. Alors Harry avait décidé qu'il se lancerait dans les combats, en plus des petits jobs qu'il faisait déjà. Il savait que c'était stupide, qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça, mais il voulait sauver sa sœur. Elle semblait aller mieux ces derniers temps, mais elle pouvait retomber à tout moment, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas reçu de greffe.

Lorsque Harry acheva son récit d'une voix tremblante, il n'essaya même pas de cacher les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il paraissait si vulnérable.

Louis avait envie d'exploser quelque chose, d'exploser chaque personne qui était responsable des larmes de Harry. Il aurait aimé aller sur le ring, là tout de suite, et se déchaîner.

Le drame de la vie de Harry le révoltait. Il ne méritait pas tout ça. Sans un mot, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de trouver les bons, il le serra dans ses bras, son menton enfoui dans son épaule. Et ça parut tout à fait normal. Il le sentit se recroqueviller dans son étreinte. Puis ils se regardèrent longuement.

-Je vais t'aider. Je ne veux pas que tu te battes, mais je vais t'aider, OK ? Je ferais tout... Mais je ne peux pas te laisser te battre. Pas toi.

La voix de Louis se brisa. Il espérait que Harry comprenait à quel point il voulait le protéger, qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser sombrer dans la violence, lui qui était un être à l'opposé de tout ça. Il ne devrait même pas venir ici, là où il risquait de faire des mauvaises rencontres, d'être arrêté. Louis voulait tellement _l'aider_. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu aider quelqu'un, au point que ça lui coupe la respiration, au point que de brûler ses veines. Il en crèverait si Harry se retrouvait seul au monde, s'il ne s'en sortait pas. Il lui aurait donné tout l'argent qu'il se faisait s'il n'avait eu pas lui aussi une famille à nourrir.

 

*

 

Le lendemain, il demanda à Zayn s'il n'avait pas un job pour Harry, et ce qu'il pouvait faire pour gagner plus. Zayn connaissait Harry, puisqu'il traînait à tous les combats, tournant sans cesse autour de Louis. Il aimait bien le petit, et puis celui-ci commençait à savoir comment la maison marchait. En plus, il y avait de plus en plus de spectateurs, et Zayn avait bien besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour le seconder. Il lui proposa donc de l'aider à organiser les paris chaque soir, contre un peu d'argent. Harry accepta avec enthousiasme, et remercia Louis des dizaines de fois. Quant à Louis, pour gagner plus, il n'avait qu'une solution.

Combattre plus.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il alla jusqu'aux limites de son corps. Il enchaînait vingt, vingt cinq combats parfois. Ces soirs-là, il n'essayait même plus de faire semblant d'aller bien en sortant de l'arène. Il se traînait jusqu'au petit local et restait là, allongé, sur le sol froid, pendant que Harry prenait sa tête sur ses genoux, bouleversé, et tamponnait ses coupures avec du désinfectant. Parfois même, il se rendait dans d'autres zones de la ville pour prendre part à d'autres cercles de combat.

C'était mal vu. C'était dangereux.

En plus, quand il arrivait à l'entrepôt de Zayn, il était déjà épuisé. Le bouclé ne supportait pas de voir Louis dans cet état. Il voyait bien qu'il repoussait ses limites pour lui, pour récolter l'argent de l'opération. Il le suppliait de faire attention. Mais Louis continuait. Et il trouvait de la force dans les yeux d'Harry. Dans sa lumière, qui éclairait les endroits les plus glauques et apaisait les combats les plus violents.

Louis était tiraillé : d'un côté, il aurait vraiment voulu qu'Harry ne le voit pas comme ça. Même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment faire mal à ses adversaires, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir l'air presque animal quand il se battait, et maintenant qu'Harry le regardait, il en avait _honte_. Il avait honte d'exposer chaque jour le côté le plus méprisable de l'homme. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne tiendrait pas sans lui à ses côtés. Il était à bout, émotionnellement comme physiquement, en ce moment. Seul la présence d'Harry lui permettait de marcher droit. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, il ne savait pas quand ni comment cela était arrivé, mais Harry lui était devenu indispensable.

Un après midi, Louis se fit sévèrement exploser la gueule lors d'un match sur un parking, à l'autre bout de la ville. Il avait senti plusieurs de ses côtes se briser. Il avait dû aller à l'hôpital. Il attendait dans la salle des urgences, à moitié conscient, quand une voix familière l'avait interpellé. Un bras s'était glissé autour de ses épaules. Harry. C'était une coïncidence, il accompagnait Gemma à des examens de contrôle ce jour-là. Il fut choqué de voir l'état de Louis. Celui-ci trouva juste assez de force pour serrer la main de Gemma et lui adresser un sourire sincère. Gemma était magnifique. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. Brune, grande. On voyait qu'elle était malade, elle était trop pâle, trop mince, sa chevelure trop fine. Mais elle avait cette lueur dans le regard, la même qu'Harry. Louis se sentait reprendre courage rien qu'en la voyant si forte. Gemma insista pour qu'Harry reste lui tenir compagnie -elle en avait moins besoin-, et il refusa de le laisser quand un médecin le prit enfin en charge. Il lui tint la main quand son épaule fut remise en place d'un coup sec. On ordonna à Louis de rester allongé quelques heures sur le lit d'hôpital, le temps que les effets des antidouleurs redescendent. Harry resta. Louis était dans un demi-sommeil.

Il l'entendit murmurer en lui caressant la joue :

-Tu sais, si c'est pour te perdre toi à la place, je sais pas si ça vaut le coup que tu prennes tant de risques pour Gemma. Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, moi non plus, Louis...

Louis eut moins mal, d'un coup. Harry tenait à lui. Harry s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Il y avait une personne dans le monde, en dehors de ses petites sœurs, qui voulait qu'il soit là.

Quelques jours plus tard, Zayn attira Louis en l'écart du ring, jetant des coups d’œil soupçonneux autour de lui.

-Ne va plus jamais te battre à l'est de la ville.

-Mais...

-Louis, je rigole pas. J'ai quelques... différends avec des mecs de là bas. Des trucs d'argent. Notamment. Ils me menacent depuis pas mal de temps. Je gère, t'inquiète, mais ils savent qu'on se connaisse, et quand tu as débarqué la semaine dernière, ils ont pris ça comme une provocation sur leur propre terrain.

Louis en eut froid dans le dos. Il était peut être respecté dans son quartier et sur le ring, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre certains gros mafieux des combats clandestins, avec qui il n'avait jamais eu de « différends », heureusement. Les ennuis de Zayn étaient pires que ce qu'il semblait entendre, car quelques jours plus tard, ils retombèrent sur Louis. Harry et lui étaient les derniers à quitter l'entrepôt, à part Zayn, qui rangeait le sous sol. Louis avait oublié ses clés dans le vestiaire, et dit à Harry d'aller l'attendre dehors, le temps qu'il les récupère.

Quand il le rejoignit, il vit en un regard que quelque chose clochait.

Trois grands mecs de type armoire à glace avaient visiblement été envoyés pour les cueillir à la sortie. Harry tentait de reprendre sa respiration, plié en deux sur le sol. Un des types, un chauve, le saisit par le cou et lui balança son poing dans la joue, arrachant à Harry un gémissement étouffé. Le sang de Louis ne fit qu'un tour. On ne touchait pas à Harry. Qu'ils le frappent, lui, mais pas Harry. Il se jeta sur le chauve et l'envoya bouler sur le sol par une prise audacieuse. Il savait se battre, mais les autres aussi. Et ils étaient trois. Louis se retrouva vite en mauvaise posture, la gorge coincée dans le bras d'une petite teigne blonde.

-Où est Zayn, petit con ? Lui siffla celui-ci. Si tu veux pas qu'on te démolisse complètement, toi et ton pote, t'as intérêt à nous le dire.

Zayn ne sortait pas par là. Il garait sa voiture juste derrière l'entrepôt et empruntait la sortie de secours, une vieille habitude. Il devait être parti, maintenant.

-Il n'est pas là, haleta Louis.

-Menteur ! Fit l'autre en resserrant sa prise.

Harry choisit ce moment pour balancer un violent coup de pied de son dos. Le chauve lâcha Louis qui se releva, et, avant que les autres puissent réagir, il saisit Harry par le bras.

-Cours !

C'est hors d'haleine qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Louis. Harry saignait de la lèvre. Louis, sans un mot, le fit rentrer et l'emmena à son appartement. C'était la première fois. Ils le traversèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Louis attrapa la trousse de secours dans la salle de bains au passage et ils s'enfermèrent dans sa chambre.

-Ils ne t'ont pas raté, fit Louis alors qu'il passait un coton sur la pommette de Harry, qui prenait une sale couleur violacée. Il caressa du pouce la peau blessée, ayant soudain besoin de le toucher. Harry eut un petit rire, l'air ridiculement fier d'avoir une sorte de blessure de guerre.

-Par rapport aux coups que tu te prends chaque jour, c'est vraiment rien !

Puis il reprit.

-Merci de m'avoir, genre, sauvé des méchants ninjas. Enfin, tu vois.

-Mmh. Franchement, je ne les aurais jamais laissé te faire de mal.

Encore une fois, Louis avait sorti un truc bien trop sentimental. Harry le faisait révéler ses émotions. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais Harry sembla en être touché.

-Tu... Tu veux rester dormir ? Dit-il pour sortir de ce moment embarrassant.

Harry accepta. Ils ne dormirent pas vraiment, en fait. Ils passèrent la nuit allongés côte à côte dans le lit de Louis, à discuter de tout et de rien. Harry remarqua les quelques livres qui parsemaient encore les étagères (Louis en avait vendu la plupart), mais quand il tenta d'aborder le sujet, Louis refusa. C'était trop douloureux de parler littérature. C'était douloureux de parler de l'avant, quand il n'était pas seulement un mec de poings mais aussi un mec de mots. Harry n'insista pas. Il semblait toujours deviner les raisons, et comprendre. Ils passèrent à des thèmes beaucoup plus légers, adaptés à des blagues masculines.

Le sexe, par exemple.

Harry le taquina sur son look de bad boy qui devait attirer les filles en nuées. Louis lui dit que pas vraiment, en fait. Harry n'en revint pas.

-Quoi, Louis, mais je croyais que t'étais genre un bourreau des cœurs ! T'as pas eu de copine depuis quand ?

-Copine régulière ? Depuis le lycée.

Il lui fit la liste de ses ex.

-T'es pas puceau quand même ? Rigola Harry.

Louis lui balança son oreiller dessus. Non, il ne l'était pas, encore heureux. Il avait 20 ans, quand même. Il avait couché avec plusieurs filles. Mais ça n'avait jamais été son truc préféré, le sexe. Ça, il ne le dirait pas à Harry.

-Et toi ?

-Non, je suis pas puceau.

Et ce fut tout ce que Harry cracha sur sa vie amoureuse. Il n'avoua rien sur ses copines, ses expériences. Louis sentit le non dit planer dans la pièce. Il croisa le regard de Harry, s'attarda sur ses traits délicats crispés par la peur, et il devina qu'il y avait quelque chose de _différent_ , qu'il n'osait pas lui dire. Il le lut dans ses prunelles, qui révélaient toujours une partie de son âme. Louis comprit qu'il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour lui montrer qu'il s'en foutait, que cela ne changeait rien pour lui.

-Tu peux être toi même avec moi, Harry, ça ne changera rien à combien tu comptes pour moi, fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent, et il lui serra le poignet. Louis avait trouvé les mots justes. Plus tard, le plus jeune s'endormit, sa main toujours autour du poignet de Louis. Louis resta éveillé à le contempler et à tenter de voir clair dans les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui.

Bon, donc, Harry était probablement gay.

Louis ne lui avait pas menti, ça ne changeait rien du tout pour lui. Il avait toujours eu les idées larges à ce propos, même lorsque son cadre de vie ne l'y encourageait pas. Par contre, ça le forçait à se mettre face à son propre ressenti. Même si le fait qu'Harry soit gay ne voulait pas dire qu'automatiquement il était attiré par Louis, il voyait bien que leur relation était spéciale. Harry... Arrivé comme une tornade dans sa vie, quatre mois auparavant. Louis ne se voyait plus passer un jour sans le voir. C'était dingue la façon dont il était devenu dépendant de lui. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Harry comptait énormément.

Trop, peut être ?

Louis n'avait pas grand chose de positif dans sa vie. Il prenait plaisir à combattre, mais la violence le dégoûtait de plus en plus. Il aurait voulu faire de la boxe de façon réglo, propre, pas exploser des pauvres mecs dans un sous sol. Ses parents ne se préoccupaient pas tellement de lui. Ses sœurs lui montraient leur affection... quand il les voyait. Et puis il y avait Harry, qui, comparé à toutes ces minuscules choses, était comme une grande claque de soleil dans la figure. C'était un peu son sauveur, aussi cliché que celui puisse paraitre. Avec sa gentillesse et son humour et son attention et sa générosité et ses fossettes. Parfois, quand Louis le regardait, il était comme envoûté par son charme. Parfois, on aurait pu dire qu'il le _désirait_.

Alors... Alors il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas si c'était juste le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Ou si c'était plus.

Louis devait se l'avouer, ça le terrifiait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher.

Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry verrait en lui plus qu'un ami, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à apporter. Comme s'il était quelqu'un qu'il était facile d'aimer. Il décida juste d'attendre et de voir. De voir où ça les menait. De toute façon, les deux gamins paumés qu'ils étaient ne pouvaient que vivre au jour le jour.

 

*

 

Ils n'en avaient pas fini avec les ennuis de Zayn. Des mecs revinrent devant l'entrepôt pour le chercher. Louis et Harry l'aidèrent à se barrer à plusieurs reprises, se sauvant eux mêmes par la même occasion, mais cela ne pouvait durer indéfiniment. Le problème, c'était que les mecs qui le poursuivaient ne demandaient pas seulement de l'argent. Ça, Zayn leur en avait déjà donné. Non, ils voulaient aussi leur vengeance. Zayn s'était foutu de leur gueule à de nombreuses reprises, et Louis aussi, en allant sur leur territoire, en leur filant entre les doigts à chaque fois. Ils lui en voulaient autant qu'à Zayn, désormais.

Un matin, Harry lui passa un coup de fil en catastrophe. Il répugnait à l'appeler au secours alors qu'il l'aidait déjà tellement, mais c'était une urgence. Leur propriétaire les menaçait de les mettre dehors sur le champ s'ils ne payaient pas le loyer avant la fin de journée. A cause d'interventions médicales pressantes pour Gemma, ils n'avaient pas pu le faire le mois précédent. Harry avait supplié le propriétaire de leur laisser un peu de temps. Mais le temps s'était écoulé et il n'avait pas assez pour régler deux mois.

Louis n'avait pas le choix : il fila se battre à l'est. C'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour se faire de l'argent facilement et rapidement. Il resta juste assez longtemps pour réunir la somme nécessaire. Mais c'était déjà trop : Eddy et ses hommes de main l'avaient repéré, et ils n'avaient pas du tout, du tout apprécié que Louis vienne gagner sur leur territoire.

Harry et Gemma purent payer le loyer. Gemma serra Louis dans ses bras en le remerciant et lui promettant de le rembourser. Elle lui dit qu'elle savait qu'il faisait des choses illégales et elle lui demanda de ne pas se mettre en danger. Quand il se détacha de l'étreinte de Gemma, Louis intercepta un drôle d'air sur le visage brusquement plus renfrogné de Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrepôt, le bouclé restait très silencieux par rapport à d'habitude.

-Tu fais la tête ? Interrogea Louis.

-Non, non. Merci encore pour aujourd'hui.

-De rien. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, OK ?

Depuis quelque temps, ils n'hésitaient plus à se dire à quel point ils s'appréciaient. Entre eux, c'était vraiment à la vie à la mort, et ils avaient besoin de se le dire, ils avaient besoin que leur relation soit honnête, pour qu'ils se différencient de l'univers rongé par le mensonge qui les entourait. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé en ces termes, mais... C'était un accord tacite entre eux, quitte à apparaître un peu dégoulinants ou mélodramatiques parfois. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Harry donnait l'impression d'être aussi dépendant de Louis que Louis l'était de lui, et pas seulement financièrement, mais affectivement parlant. Il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait donner de bon à Harry, en dehors de l'argent, mais celui-ci l'avait farouchement détrompé.

« Ne crois surtout pas que je suis là par intérêt ! Merde, Louis, si tu savais... Tu es pratiquement tout ce que j'ai. »

Et même si Louis ne le croyait pas tout à fait, cela réchauffait sa pauvre carcasse.

-Oui, je sais.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es tout renfermé ?

Harry leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

-Ma sœur te plaît ?

-Quoi ?

-Gemma. Elle te plaît ? Je veux dire, elle est super belle, adorable, intelligente, je trouverais ça normal qu'elle t'attire...

-Harry, non, enfin oui Gemma est tout ça, mais non, elle ne m'attire pas spécialement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je sais pas, vous aviez l'air proches tout à l'heure... Tu peux sortir avec elle, tu sais, si c'est ma permission dont tu as besoin, souffla Harry, alors que son visage disait le contraire.

OK. Louis écouta sa petite voix qui lui soufflait l'explication. Harry était _jaloux_. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais _pourquoi_  ?

-Wow wow, stop on arrête le délire. Ok, donc, ta sœur est une personne extraordinaire, mais je ne veux pas sortir avec elle. Je suis pas un mec pour elle en plus, enfin j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'une fille, tu as vu comme je suis minable ? Mais même, elle m'attire pas. Point.

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le visage d'Harry s'était de nouveau éclairé et il avait même l'air assez soulagé. Louis ne savait pas quoi en penser.

-Tu n'es pas minable. Et peu de gens sur cette planète méritent d'être avec toi, énonça Harry.

Louis rougit.

-Tu dis vraiment des conneries, Styles.

Ils arrivaient à l'entrepôt, et le sujet fut clos pour le moment. Louis en était à son quatrième adversaire quand ce qui leur pendait au nez depuis des semaines éclata.

Les boxeurs de l'est se ramenèrent. Eddy. Trois de ses hommes, les plus baraqués. Ceux que Louis n'avait jamais affronté, et qu'il avait espéré éviter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ils descendirent dans le sous sol et se plantèrent face à Zayn, qui n'en menait pas large. Tout le monde s'était tu dans la pièce. Louis et son adversaire s'arrêtèrent. Le temps semblait suspendu. -On est venu participer. Je parie sur Jordan, pour commencer, prononça Eddy. 500 livres. Tous les quatre ricanèrent, et Louis avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne pouvait refuser un combat. C'était la règle absolue. Quiconque se présentait sur le ring avait le droit de combattre. Harry, appuyé comme à son habitude sur le mur du fond, se redressa et s'approcha de Louis, l'air soudain inquiet. Louis l'arrêta d'un regard.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Beaucoup d'argent était en jeu, et de toute façon, s'il s'esquivait, les autres le coinceraient dans une rue déserte. Autant tenter de se défendre ici. Mais Eddy et les autres n'étaient pas venus pour se battre à la loyale, si l'on pouvait appeler _loyau_ x les combats clandestins.

Ils étaient venus le faire souffrir.

Ils savaient que Louis n'avait quasiment aucune chance face à ces montagnes de muscles. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était le démolir. Minutieusement.

Zayn comme Harry avaient compris cela. Zayn, totalement dépassé, n'était pas vraiment en position de refuser. Harry ne cessait de répéter « non, non, non », mais il n'avait pas de solution. Il regardait désespérément Louis, tentant de le dissuader de combattre, lui proposant même de prendre sa place. Louis secoua fortement la tête et ordonna à Harry de rester à l'écart. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se retrouve au milieu de ça. Louis parcourut la salle du regard et comprit qu'aucune aide ne viendrait de la quarantaine d'hommes présents pour assister aux combats. Ils n'avaient rien contre lui, mais ils n'allaient sûrement pas risquer leur peau pour le défendre. Ils venaient voir le sang couler. Ils regardaient ce qui s'offraient à eux, et ne se posaient pas la question de savoir si c'était un combat juste, mérité, dangereux. Harry était probablement la seule personne du public à ne pas mettre  toutes ses émotions de côté en descendant dans ce sous-sol. Appeler la police ? Cette option n'était même pas envisageable.

Louis se résigna. Il essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front, fit craquer ses doigts, et se mit en garde. Jordan lui adressa un rictus carnassier. Au début, Louis se contenta d'utiliser son agilité et sa rapidité pour éviter la plupart des coups, mais Jordan finit par le choper, et le premier coup qu'il reçut dans la poitrine l'envoya rouler à cinq mètres. Il avait une force inhumaine. Il pouvait briser Louis comme un fétus de paille.

Il eut du mal à se relever. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Harry faire un pas en avant. Il secoua la tête. Non, ne t'en mêle pas. Le deuxième coup lui explosa plusieurs côtes. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais il se releva. Il se releva une fois, deux fois, dix fois. I l aurait peut être dû attendre au sol cinq secondes, pour mettre à fin à son calvaire, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela arrêterait les quatre mecs de l'est. Ils profiteraient sûrement du fait qu'il était au sol pour le frapper encore plus. Et puis Louis avait sa putain de _fierté_. Il voulait leur tenir tête. Il voulait leur montrer que la violence gratuite ne suffisait pas à mettre quelqu'un à terre. Et Harry le regardait. Alors il redoublait d'adresse, il réussissait à porter quelques coups, ouvrant quelques plaies sur le corps du colosse en face de lui. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Louis vacillait, de moins en moins assuré sur ses jambes, mais mettait toujours Jordan en difficulté, Eddy émit un petit grognement de rage, impatient d'en finir. Il écarta son lieutenant et le remplaça sur le ring. Il était encore plus impressionnant, hargneux, il n'avait pas encore reçu une égratignure, et il avait eu le temps d'étudier les mouvements de Louis. C'était tout à fait injuste.

Zayn protesta. On n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Le combat ne se terminait que par un abandon ou une défaite. Eddy le repoussa. Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Quelqu'un d'autre avait quelque chose à redire ? Le caïd jeta un regard haineux autour de lui. Louis supplia de ses yeux Harry de garder pour lui le « oui » qui lui brûlait visiblement la langue. Harry se ferait démonter par Eddy. C'était parfaitement inutile. Évidemment, personne d'autre n'osa s'opposer à Eddy. Ou peut être que personne n'en avait rien à faire.

Louis souffrit. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à son adversaire, qui semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à détruire son corps morceau par morceau. Sa joue droite était déjà en bouillie. Sa cheville s'était tordue, lui faisant une sale entorse. Louis ne put retenir un cri quand Eddy lui brisa le bras avec son pied, pourtant nu. Il sentait son corps le lâcher. Il tomba au sol pour la centième fois et ne parvint pas à se relever assez vite. Il ne pouvait plus. Eddy le prit par les cheveux et lui frappa le crâne par terre, une fois, deux fois. Louis avait la nausée, sa vision se brouillait. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Eddy le frappa avec ses poings, au visage, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Louis resta sur le carreau. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

Le combat était terminé. Louis avait perdu. Mais comme il le redoutait, ce n'était pas assez pour Eddy. Était-ce une hyène assoiffée de sang ou un être humain ?

Harry lui dirait plus tard qu'il s'était réellement posé la question.

En tout cas, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua de frapper Louis allongé au sol, encore et encore. Celui-ci était à peine conscient, et avec un éclair de peur, il comprit qu'il pourrait _mourir_. Il commençait à s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Il ne voyait plus que des flashs blancs et noirs. Il entendit une voix hurler. « Stop ! » Eddy pesait sur sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne pouvait plus...

Soudain les coups cessèrent, et le poids disparut. Il entendit des bruits de lutte, lointains, une brève discussion frénétique. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger. Il sentit un souffle sur son visage, entendit une voix paniquée l'appeler. Harry. Harry s'était interposé. Mais où était Eddy ? Harry ne devait pas faire ça, il allait lui faire du mal, il allait... Tout se mit à tourner.

La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut les bras d'Harry se refermer sur lui, le serrer, le soulever.

 

*

 

Louis se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital avec un plâtre au bras, une attelle à la cheville, un bandage autour du torse et de l'épaule, des dizaines de points de suture, des bleus partout et un mal de tête affreux.

Mais il s'était réveillé.

Cependant, ce n'est que quand il vit Harry à côté de lui, ayant l'air d'aller bien, debout en un seul morceau, qu'il se sentit réellement soulagé.

Harry ne s'était pas vraiment battu avec Eddy, il l'avait juste arraché au corps de Louis et donné un coup de poing complètement inefficace. Mais sa réaction avait réveillé le fond pas totalement pourri de quelques une des personnes présentes, qui avaient protégé Louis à leur tour. Zayn avait parlementé, avait distribué de l'argent, et les mecs de l'est avaient fini par s'en aller. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, de toute façon. Louis était dans un état déplorable, et Zayn leur avait filé la recette de toute la semaine. Harry avait porté Louis dans la rue avant d'appeler les secours, pendant que Zayn faisait partir tout le monde et fermait l'entrepôt.

C'était ça, le problème, quand on faisait quelque chose d'illégal. Quand on avait besoin d'aide, on devait faire d'abord attention à ne pas se trahir.

Harry était passé chez les parents de Louis pour les prévenir. Il ne savait pas si Louis l'aurait voulu, mais leur fils était mal en point, à l'hôpital, ils avaient le droit de savoir. Louis lui en fut reconnaissant, au final. Sa famille au complet vint le voir, et voir leur fils comme ça sembla faire prendre conscience à ses parents de la situation. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à savoir précisément ce qui lui était arrivé, mais ils avaient compris le principal, et ils lui demandèrent de ne plus se mettre en danger comme ça. Louis leur répliqua qu'il le faisait pour eux, pour l'argent. Son père lui promit qu'il allait essayer de trouver une solution. Sa mère, qui réalisait enfin le bordel que devait être la vie de son fils, lui dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais qu'il se sacrifie à ce point pour leur famille. Louis ne savait pas s'ils le pensaient vraiment, si c'était juste le choc, si quelque chose allait vraiment changer, mais ça représentait déjà tant pour lui.

Il pleura presque d'émotion une fois qu'ils furent partis, Harry lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

Louis passa quelques jours à l'hôpital. Zayn avait décidé de faire une petite pause dans les combats, attendant au moins deux semaines que l'affaire avec l'est se tasse. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé Louis encaisser à sa place. Il lui rendit visite, et laissa une liasse de billets sur la table de nuit, l'équivalent de trois semaines de combats. Louis donna la moitié à sa famille -cela suffirait le temps de la guérison de Louis-, et la moitié à Harry, qui tenta de refuser, mais devant l'insistance de Louis, finit par la placer dans la cagnotte pour l'opération de Gemma.

Quand Louis sortit de l'hôpital, il n'était pas complètement remis; il devait passer encore quelques jours au lit, « prendre du repos », et il détestait ça. Rester allongé dans son lit comme un vieux, alors qu'il pourrait faire tant de choses plus utiles. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme; il avait toujours des vertiges quand il se levait trop vite.

Pour lui éviter de péter un câble, Harry passait la plupart de la journée avec lui, quand il ne travaillait pas. Et même la nuit. Il restait dîner avec sa famille. Ils regardaient des DVD, ils parlaient. Quand Louis se sentait fatigué, Harry s'asseyait au pied du lit et lui lisait des trucs, des journaux, des chapitres de bouquins. A sa demande, il commença à lui dire chaque jour un petit détail sur lui. Louis avait envie de rentrer dans sa sphère, d'être encore plus proche. Son film préféré, la couleur qu'il détestait -le marron. Et d'autres types de choses.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti quand sa mère était partie. S'il aimerait revoir son père. Ce qu'il aimerait faire plus tard, un jour.

Cela se transforma en petites confessions nocturnes. Harry lui chuchotait ses secrets au compte goutte. Comme s'il avait retenu tout ce temps au fond de lui des morceaux de son passé qui étaient devenus de plus en plus douloureux, en attendant de trouver la personne digne de les entendre. Louis ne demandait rien d'autre que porter ses fardeaux avec lui. Il le tenait dans se bras quand c'était trop triste, trop tragique.

« Je me suis toujours dit que si Gemma mourrait, je me suiciderais, parce que je n'aurais plus rien pour me retenir » .

« Une fois, j'étais tellement désespéré que j'ai voulu me, me prostituer. Mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai pas réussi. »

Une nuit, sa voix se fit moins assurée : « Au lycée, j'avais pas vraiment d'amis, juste des potes, je crois que les gens avaient du mal avec mon homosexualité. »

Un autre soir, dans un chuchotement : « Je ne suis pas seulement revenu à l'entrepôt pour apprendre à me battre. Je suis revenu pour toi. Je voulais te revoir. »

Louis ne savait pas très bien comment réagir à ces déclarations là, alors il se contentait de serrer Harry plus fort.

Au bout de 10 jours, Louis pouvait se mouvoir sans problème de nouveau. Il n'avait plus que son plâtre au bras, et bien sûr ses ecchymoses et ses coupures. Mais il ne pouvait ni reprendre ses petits jobs, ni s’entraîner en attendant que les combats recommencent.

Se battre... Il ne savait pas s'il le voulait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais il réalisait à quel point s'éloigner un peu de la violence lui faisait du bien. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il avait cru qu'il ne se sentait vivant que sur le ring, mais maintenant il n'en était plus si sûr. Il se sentait vivant avec les gens qu'il aimait. Avec sa famille, qu'il retrouvait, étant coincé chez lui. Il jouait avec ses sœurs, avec son petit frère, qui grandissait vite.

Et il se sentait vivant avec Harry.

Pour bouger un peu, il se mit à aller le chercher sur ses lieux de travail, à le raccompagner chez lui, quand il ne venait pas chez Louis.

Près d'un mois après le combat, un mardi, il observa Harry décharger des caisses sur un parking pendant des heures, assis sur un muret, faisant bouger son bras récemment déplâtré. Peut être qu'Harry n'était pas très doué en boxe, pas fait pour la violence, mais il était quand même sacrément musclé. Sa douceur et sa minceur n'effaçait pas l'impression de force, de solidité, de sûreté qui se dégageait de lui. La façon dont il secouait ses boucles, les étincelles dans ses yeux et les petits sourires qu'il lançait à Louis à chaque passage achevaient de le rendre très... _Attirant_? Louis fixait ses abdos depuis au moins cinq minutes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il trouvait Harry vraiment, vraiment _magnifique_. Il savait déjà qu'il était magnifique, mais là, ça lui sautait au visage. Il baissa la tête pour masquer son trouble.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait, mince ? Harry éveillait en lui des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. En tout cas, pas pour un _mec_.

Une fois son job terminé, aux alentours de 20h, Harry rejoignit Louis à petits bonds joyeux.

-Tu veux passer à la maison ? Gemma rentrera pas avant demain. Je viens toujours chez toi, faudrait que tu voies mon humble demeure quand même.

La chambre d'Harry était lumineuse et remplie de bouquins. Des tas et des tas de bouquins. Bien sûr, Louis savait qu'Harry avait, comme lui, un goût très fort pour la littérature. Il savait qu'il rêvait de publier, un jour. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais laissé tomber la lecture. Mais se retrouver face à ça, concrètement, ce fut comme un coup au cœur.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui.

Voir ces livres, penser qu'Harry les lisait, fit remonter tout ce qu'il avait enfoui depuis des mois et des mois. Tout ce qu'Harry apaisait, mais n'avait pas encore réussi à vraiment guérir.

Ses rêves brisés. Son absence d'avenir. Son désespoir. La violence. Le néant. Pour lui, tout était perdu. Il en était sûr. Et il ne devrait pas tout gâcher pour Harry aussi. A rester avec lui, il allait finir vide lui aussi.

Il devait.. Il devait...

Louis avait l'impression de se noyer, d'un coup. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il fit le premier truc qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il tourna les talons et s'enferma dans la salle de bains d'Harry. Celui-ci le vit faire sans comprendre. Louis se laissa tomber sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il regarda ses phalanges, qui avaient toujours l'air à vif, à force de trop de combats. Il regarda ses genoux, dans le même état.

Il regarda les ecchymoses qui parsemaient son corps, qui le marquaient à jamais, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas imprimés seulement sur son corps, mais aussi sur son âme.

Puis il fondit en larmes. Il n'avait jamais craqué comme ça. Il n'avait jamais pleuré autant. Il était un mec, il avait 20 ans, et il pleurait comme un bébé, comme la pire des fillettes sentimentales.

Il entendait Harry frapper à la porte, l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait que sangloter, tremblant, ridicule.

-Louis, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi entrer, répétait Harry, d'une voix étranglée par l'angoisse.

Et Louis pleurait toujours, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Les mots allaient sortir, il devait le dire, il devait le formuler, il voulait le dire à Harry. Il allait dire n'importe quoi, n'importe comment. Il voulait qu'il sache à quel point il était _pathétique_.

-Je... Je sais pas ce que je vais faire... Je sais pas ce que tu vois en moi, Harry, mais je suis tellement tellement en mille morceaux, tellement vide, je me sens tellement dépassé par tout, écrasé par tout... Tu vois, au départ, la boxe j'aime ça, j'aime vraiment me battre, mais les trucs clandestins ça me dégoûte maintenant, avant je pensais que c'était bien, mais depuis que tu es là je vois, je réalise que toute cette violence ne mène nulle part, ça n'a aucun sens, c'est vrai, je gagne de l'argent pour ma famille, mais c'est pas une vie, c'est rien, c'est dégueulasse, ça me donne envie de vomir. Mais si j'ai plus ça, si ça ça n'a pas de sens, alors rien n'en a, rien n'a de sens, j'ai rien d'autre. Tes livres... J'aimais tellement ça, la littérature, je voulais pas devenir comme ça, à défoncer des gens pour survivre, moi je voulais leur apporter le contraire, l'art, la culture, je voulais leur montrer la beauté, pas la détruire, chaque soir. Et j'ai perdu ça, j'ai perdu ce qui faisait de moi un être humain, en quelque sorte, je suis plus qu'une machine, j'ai tout raté, et le pire, le pire, c'est ce que ça paraît tellement irrévocable, je ne pourrais jamais changer, quelque chose en moi est parti, je peux pas revenir en arrière, j'aurai toujours le bruit des corps s'effondrant devant moi dans les oreilles, j'aurai toujours du sang sur les mains, et je peux plus toucher un livre après ça, enfin de quel droit ? Je suis genre, souillé, je peux plus avoir ce que j'aimais avant, c'est pas possible. Et j'ai aucun avenir, je sais pas ce que je peux faire, j'ai pas de projets, je vais reprendre le combat parce qu'il faut bien survivre, et peut être qu'un jour j'aurai plus besoin de faire ça, un jour les filles quitteront la maison, un jour je pourrai chercher un travail honnête, mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? C'est trop tard pour moi. Trop tard. J'ai pas fait d'études, je sais rien, je suis nul, je suis inutile, je sers qu'à faire du mal aux gens. Je suis déjà en cendres à l'intérieur, je suis dans un cercle et je peux pas en sortir, je vois aucune issue... Je voudrais mourir parfois... Mais même ça je peux pas le faire, je peux pas abandonner ma famille, j'ai même pas le droit de partir maintenant, parce que je voudrais que mes sœurs, mon frère ne gâchent pas leur vie comme moi, je voudrais tout leur donner pour être en paix avec au moins une partie de moi-même. En plus personne n'est responsable du putain de gâchis qu'est mon existence, j'ai pris la décision tout seul, parce que j'avais pas le choix, mais j'aurais pu mieux gérer que ça, avant de me retrouver tellement... J'en ai marre de me battre, pas seulement pour de vrai, mais juste me battre pour rester à la surface, pour faire semblant d'aller bien, pour me lever le matin... Je suis tellement pourri de l'intérieur, je sais pas... Harry, je....

-Lou...

La voix de Harry tremblait aussi. Il s'était visiblement assis de l'autre côté de la porte. Louis essuya un peu ses larmes mais son corps continuait de se convulser. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte, lui aussi. Il entendait son souffle saccadé  contre la mince paroi qui les séparait.

-Quand tu es arrivé... T'as changé des choses, c'est clair. Je me sens moins... Plus... Tu es là, et tu illumines tout, je sais pas si tu te rends compte. Tu apportes de l'espoir. Mais je pense pas que cet espoir soit pour moi. Je voudrais que tu fuis loin de moi, avant que je t’entraîne vers le fond. Tu peux pas me sauver ou je sais pas quoi. Tu m'aides mais ça reste superficiel. Au fond je suis tout pourri. Je sais que je te tire vers le bas, vraiment je sais pas ce que tu fiches avec moi, t'es pas fini toi, tu peux t'en sortir. C'est vrai, t'as des problèmes d'argent, mais t'es si pur, t'es innocent, tu peux encore lire, écrire, ton talent il est là, et c'est mille fois plus réjouissant que d'assister à des combats illégaux. Je préférerais que tu sois en train de faire ton roman plutôt que de voir ce que je fais, j'ai pas le droit de te garder près de moi, tu devrais être en train de déployer tes ailes, de distribuer ta générosité et ta putain de lumière à quelqu'un qui la mérite... On a besoin de gens comme toi partout, pour des causes qui en valent la peine, pas pour un pauvre mec comme moi... Je voudrais que tu aies la vie que tu mérites, et autour de moi c'est juste pas possible, tout est si sombre, si déprimant, si fermé...

-Louis. Si tu sortais, qu'on parle de tout ça tranquillement ?

La voix d'Harry était chargée de tristesse, mais aussi d'une profonde tendresse.

-N-Non, je veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'air _minable_. Je le suis, d'ailleurs.

-Oh, Louis, j'aimerais tellement que tu vois comme tu es vraiment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu passes ton temps à te rabaisser. Tu mérites tout, tu entends ? Tu mérites le meilleur, putain. Tu mérites beaucoup plus, beaucoup mieux que moi.

« Il n'y a rien de mieux que toi. » cria intérieurement Louis.

-Je sais à quel point tu te détestes, et je voudrais te faire comprendre à quel point tu as tort. Tu es formidable. Je ne trouve pas les mots, là, tout de suite, de l'autre côté d'une porte, mais tu es juste, whaou. Tu es si fort, tu as tout sacrifié pour les personnes que tu aimes, tu as un cœur immense, c'est même plus de la générosité, c'est bien au delà. Regarde tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

« Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

-Tu penses que tu n'apportes rien à personne, que tu es vide, mais c'est faux, complètement faux. Tes sœurs t'adorent, elles chérissent chaque moment en ta compagnie. Ta mère te regarde comme si tu étais le Messie, et franchement, c'est un peu le cas. Et pour moi... Chaque seconde passée en ta compagnie est un morceau de bonheur. Et si les gens ressentent ça en ta présence, ça veut dire qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui vit en toi, quelque chose de fort, quelque chose de magnifique.

« C'est toi qui me voit comme ça. »

-Tu crois peut être que mon regard n'est pas objectif ou je ne sais quoi, mais je te connais mieux que personne. C'est pas pour me vanter ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste la vérité. Tu m'as donné des parties de toi-même. Je sais qui tu es. Qui tu es vraiment. Et j'en remercie le ciel tous les jours, parce que j'aurais pas voulu mourir sans connaître quelqu'un comme toi. J'espérais même pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que toi. Ma vie aurait été bien terne sans toi. Tu penses qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, que c'est moi qui t'en donnes, mais non ! Tu m'en donnes tellement toi aussi. Ça va pas que dans un sens. Tu me donnes tellement. Et je suis pas d'accord que tu dis que tu as gâché ta vie, que tu pourras pas sortir de la violence. Tu as 20 ans Louis. 20 ans. Tu en es à quoi, un cinquième de ta vie ? Tu peux y arriver. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Le monde t'appartient, Lou. Ok, il y a l'argent, il y a toute cette obscurité en toi, mais les plaies guérissent, et tes parents vont remonter la pente. Je t'aiderai. Je serai avec toi chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, pour que tu te reconstruises. Je veux te voir sourire tout le temps comme quand tu le fais quand on est tous les deux et que tu oublies les combats. Je veux te voir faire le con à chaque fois que tu le voudras. Je veux te voir courir à côté des trains avec moi sans que tu aies tout de suite mal aux genoux à cause de la boxe. Tu liras à nouveau. Tu auras de nouveau des projets. Tu verras un avenir se dessiner devant toi. Pour l'instant tu n'arrives pas à l'envisager, c'est normal, mais je te le promets, je te le jure, ça va s'arranger. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas t'en sortir. Ça va aller, Louis. Je continuerai à le dire parce que c'est vrai. _Ça va s'arranger_.

Louis pleurait encore.

-J'aimerais tellement te croire, Harry, mais je... Je peux pas. J'y arrive pas, renifla-t-il.

Harry soupira.

-Je sais. C'est dur... J'aimerais tellement être là pour toi, t'aider à voir le positif dans la vie, te soutenir de toutes mes forces, mais je...

-Mais tu le fais. Haz, tu fais pour moi ce que tu dis. Si tu n'étais pas là, je... Je serais mort. Vraiment mort, ou alors mort à l'intérieur. Ce qui revient au même.

Louis respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte, toujours sur le sol. Il se dit qu'il pouvait se montrer faible devant Harry, qu'Harry ne le jugerait pas. Le bouclé se retourna et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les yeux rougis. Louis appuya son front sur l'épaule de Harry et celui-ci referma son étreinte sur lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, puis Harry se releva et aida Louis à faire de même, soutenant son corps épuisé par les pleurs et le chagrin. Il l'étendit sur son lit et s'allongea à son tour, le reprenant dans ses bras.

Louis ne réfléchit même pas, ne se posa pas la question de savoir si c'était étrange, ambigu ou quoi, et posa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry, qui entoura ses épaules. Le bouclé lui murmura des paroles rassurantes pendant ce qui sembla être des heures. Ça va aller. Tu vas aller mieux. Je suis là. Il lui caressa les cheveux, il essuya les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient encore de ses yeux gonflés. Louis ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait pour que quelqu'un comme Harry fasse tout ça pour lui, reste avec lui, l'apprécie. Il ne le méritait vraiment pas. Il dut s'endormir un moment, et Harry continuait de le réconforter, ne le lâchait pas.

Il s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit et Harry lui murmura, d'une voix qui se brisa soudain :

-J't'en prie, Lou, ne dis plus jamais que tu veux mourir ou que tu penses à le faire, parce que si tu meurs je meurs aussi. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que je pensais me suicider si Gemma partait ? Ça a changé. Je resterais pour toi. Je ne resterais que pour toi. Mais si tu pars, je partirais aussi.

Louis était sûr et certain qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit une chose aussi _belle_ de toute sa vie. Il eut envie de pleurer, pas de désespoir cette fois. Mais il ne comprenait pas.

Il y eut un silence.

Puis Louis posa la question qu'il retournait dans sa tête à chaque fois que Harry venait le voir, que Harry voulait passer du temps avec lui, à chaque fois que Harry riait à ses blagues débiles, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait comme si Louis était la seule personne au monde qui comptait.

Et il sut qu'en faisant cela, il franchissait irrémédiablement une frontière, qui était déjà presque invisible.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu peux bien me trouver ? Chuchota-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

Celui-ci se rapprocha encore plus -et il sembla à Louis que ce n'était pas seulement leurs corps qu'il rapprochait, mais leurs êtres tout entiers - et prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu es parfait à mes yeux, Louis. Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré, et tu as bouleversé toute ma vie. Je m'en fous que ça sonne bizarre ou exagéré, c'est ce que je ressens. Avec toi le monde paraît plus coloré, plus lumineux. Avec toi je vis les meilleurs moments, même si on ne fait rien de spécial, et c'est ça qui est génial. Tu es juste toi, et c'est parfait.

Louis crut qu'il allait sérieusement défaillir tant ces mots le touchaient. La voix grave d'Harry lui faisait presque croire à ce qu'il disait. Il était si proche, si proche d'y croire. Il sentait aussi qu'Harry n'allait pas s'arrêter là, qu'il avait plus à lui dire. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'aurait brisé cet instant pour rien au monde.

Harry détourna le regard, tirant soudain sur ses boucles dans un geste de nervosité. D'un coup, la peur réapparut dans sa voix.

-Écoute, Louis... Je sais que, hum, que tu n'es pas intéressé, enfin que tu es hétéro, et je ne demande rien de plus que ce qu'on a, notre amitié c'est assez, et je prendrai tout ce que tu me donneras et ce sera toujours _assez_ , mais... Il faut que tu saches... Ce que je ressens... Je l'ai su presque tout de suite... Je suis _amoureux_ de toi, Lou. C'est pas grave si c'est pas réciproque, et je ne veux surtout pas gâcher notre relation, je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit, mais... Je suis complètement dingue de toi. Depuis le début. _Je t'aime_.

La déclaration d'Harry fit spontanément naître à la fois des larmes à la lisière des yeux de Louis et un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était sous le choc, mais pas si surpris que ça. Il savait, au fond. Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait plus. L'amitié qu'il avait avec Haz ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Et puis la peur le prit à son tour.

Harry le fixait, avec ses prunelles vertes grandes ouvertes, tremblant légèrement, il attendait une réponse, quelque chose. Il avait rassemblé son courage pour ouvrir la dernière porte de ses sentiments à Louis et maintenant il attendait qu'il fasse de même. Même si c'était pour le rejeter.

Seulement, Louis était paralysé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, justement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour être à la hauteur d'Harry. Celui-ci se méprit sur son silence.

-C'est pas grave, Louis, OK, on va faire comme si je ne l'avais pas dit.

Il tourna son visage vers le plafond, tentant de masquer sa douleur et se déception.

Si Louis ne disait pas quelque chose dans les trois prochaines secondes, il aurait brisé le cœur de la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Ce qui serait un peu _con_. Réagis Louis, réagis !

-Harry, je...

-Je sais, c'est bon, ne dis rien. T'as pas besoin de t'excuser ou je sais pas quoi. Demain j'aurais accepté l'idée que tu ne vois en moi qu'un ami et ça ira, articula Harry, comme accablé.

-Non, Harry, tu comprends pas...

Louis le força à le regarder en lui attrapant le menton. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, par sa faute.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens. C'est difficile de mettre des mots dessus, parce que, parce que je n'ai jamais rien vécu qui s'approchait un tant soit peu de ce qu'on est tous les deux. Ouais, c'est vrai, je suis hétéro, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une personne. Et jamais je n'aurais cru l'être un jour. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on ne forme qu'une seule personne. Je respire à travers tes poumons, je tiens debout grâce à tes jambes, je vis grâce à ton cœur. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu voudrais savoir si je t'aime, mais moi je sais pas vraiment à quoi c'est censé ressembler l'amour. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà ressenti un vrai truc pour une de mes copines. Tous les films romantiques débiles que j'ai pu voir, ça m'a pas préparé à ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Alors je sais pas si je peux te dire ça. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime que tu sois avec moi. J'aime quand tu me regardes avec ton air affectueux et sérieux à la fois, comme si j'étais, genre, précieux. J'aime tes yeux, j'adore tes yeux, surtout quand tu les plonges dans les miens et que j'y lis ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. J'aime tes fossettes qui apparaissent quand tu souris vraiment. J'aime quand tu souris vraiment et que c'est grâce à moi. J'aime quand j'essaye de te montrer des mouvements de boxe et que tu ressembles à un pingouin handicapé. J'aime chercher ton regard quand je suis en train de combattre et que je sens que ça va pas, et le trouver à chaque fois. J'aime quand tu t'intéresses à ce que j'aime, à ce que je pense. J'aime quand tu devines ce que j'aime et ce que je pense. J'aime quand on marche ensemble dans les rues et que tu te mets à chantonner les Beatles. J'aime quand tu te caches derrière la porte du local pour me faire peur, et j'aime faire semblant d'être surpris, même si je savais déjà que tu étais là. J'aime ton humour de merde. J'aime ta voix, j'aime quand tu me parles, quelque soit le sujet. Tu peux raconter des conneries, j'aimerai toujours t'écouter. J'aime que tu n'oublies jamais de ramener un truc à grignoter le soir, les jours où j'ai pas eu le temps de manger, et même les jours où j'ai eu le temps, juste pour me faire plaisir. J'aime quand tu ramènes chinois parce que tu te rappelles que c'est ce que je préfère. J'aime que tu retiennes tous les petits détails à propos de moi et que tu t'en resserves pour me faire des surprises, comme quand tu m'as acheté tous les CD de Anthrax dans une brocante. J'aime bien que tu me fasses des cadeaux, même si je suis pas matérialiste. J'aime que tu te préoccupes de moi. J'aime le fait que tu me connaisses vraiment, et que tu veuilles me connaître encore plus. J'aime que tu ne sembles jamais te lasser de ta présence, même quand je suis chiant et grognon. J'aime que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. J'aime le fait que tu aies rangé une mini trousse de secours dans le vestiaire et que tu me soignes après les combats. J'aime sentir tes mains sur mon visage. J'aime la douceur avec laquelle tu me touches. J'aime que tu me touches. J'aime tes tee shirts troués, tes vieilles bottines, et ton look grunge, ça te va tellement bien que ça fait oublier que c'est juste parce que t'as pas les moyens de t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. J'aime tes cheveux avec tes boucles qui partent dans tous les sens. J'aime ton petit rire de gamin. J'aime quand tu me tiens dans tes bras quand ça va pas. J'aime que tu ne me juges pas quand je pleure. J'aime que tu te fiches que j'aie l'air faible. J'aime le fait que tu sois si gentil, avec tout le monde, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas. J'aime le fait que tu vois toujours le bien avant le mal. J'aime ta générosité. J'aime ton odeur. J'aime tes jambes. J'aime le fait que tu sois plus grand que moi, ça me fait me sentir en sécurité. J'aime que tu sois protecteur avec les gens que tu aimes, et j'aime quand tu es protecteur avec moi, parce que ça veut dire que j'en fais partie. J'aime quand tu me montres que tu tiens à moi. J'aime tout de toi, en fait. J'aime tout ça. J'aime que ce soit _toi_.

La voix de Louis s'érailla un peu. Il se demandait bien comment il réussissait à dire des choses pareilles, lui qui n'avait rien d'un grand orateur, mais il savait que ça venait du plus profond de lui-même.

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient comme jamais. Il avait cessé de respirer, son regard accroché à celui de Louis, comme s'il avait peur que tout ça s'évanouisse s'il brisait le contact.

-Alors je sais pas, Harry. Je sais pas si c'est ça, _être amoureux_. Mais si c'est pas ça, _aimer_ , je me demande bien à quoi ça peut ressembler, car je crois pas que je puisse trouver plus fort et plus vrai que toi. Et je me fiche bien que tu sois un mec, ça me dérange même pas, parce que c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi qui illumine ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. C'est _toi._

Les étoiles dans les prunelles d'Harry se transformèrent en incendies de comètes. Ils étaient si proches. Louis sentait le souffle du bouclé sur son nez, et leurs yeux étaient enchaînés de la façon la plus intense.

Harry hésitait à franchir le dernier espace qui les séparait, même s'il crevait d'envie de le faire. Il devinait les appréhensions de celui qu'il aimait, qui se découvrait attiré par un homme, qui devait intégrer les conséquences que le fait qu'Harry soit un mec entraînait.

Mais Louis avait envie d'embrasser Harry. Terriblement envie. Et cette fois, il le fit.

Il attrapa la joue du plus jeune, et joignit leurs lèvres, enfin.

Maladroitement, mais avec la plus grande sincérité du monde. Quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, un long frisson les parcourut. Harry sembla recevoir une décharge électrique. Il passa sa main autour du cou de Louis et approfondit le baiser. Louis n'avait jamais embrassé ou fait quoi que ce soit de physique avec un mec avant, alors il décida de laisser Harry mener un peu la danse. Lui, il avait visiblement de l'expérience. Pourtant, il le sentait trembler d'émotion dans ses bras, tandis qu'il s'emparait de sa bouche à nouveau, collant par la même occasion ses hanches aux siennes. Louis était déjà hors d'haleine, submergé par les réponses de son corps, effrayé même. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi pressant, aussi fort. Un feu se répandait dans chacun de ses membres.

Il voulait Harry. Il voulait Harry plus près, le plus près possible.

La seule source de lumière était la lune qui filtrait à travers les stores mal fermés, et éclairait juste assez les deux jeunes hommes, qui se détaillaient avec des yeux presque avides, dans cette ambiance en noir et blanc.

Harry passa sa main sous le tee shirt de Louis, avec une extrême douceur, pour ne pas le brusquer, et aussi parce que Louis était couvert de plaies, qui pouvaient toujours être douloureuses. Louis passa son bras autour de la taille du bouclé et l'attira plus près. Quand il sentit son érection pressée contre sa hanche, cela lui fit une impression étrange. Il n'avait jamais vécu ce type de situation, c'était différent de lorsqu'une fille, genre, mouillait. Il en rougit presque. Harry remarqua tout de suite sa gêne et l'embrassa pour la dissiper, dans un regard qui voulait dire « Oui, je bande pour toi, parce que j'ai envie de toi, mais je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. »

Louis sentait le désir monter en lui à une vitesse dingue. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait une vague idée de ce en quoi consistait faire l'amour avec un mec, mais ses pensées étaient toutes embrouillées, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était respirer le parfum d'Harry dans son cou et être proche, _le plus proche possible_ de lui.

Heureusement, Harry était plus sûr de lui. Il souleva le tee shirt de Louis et chercha la permission de l'enlever dans ses yeux. Permission accordée. Le haut de Louis finit sur le sol, et Harry le repoussa sur le lit, et lui caressa le torse, titillant ses tétons. Louis fut surpris de voir qu'il était très sensible à cet endroit. Il laissa échapper son premier gémissement de bien être, et Harry lui sourit d'un air malicieux. Puis il le lécha. Oh. _Harry lui léchait la poitrine_. Il le léchait, en s'attardant sur ses cicatrices, ses bleus, comme s'il pouvait les effacer.

Et, et... Louis adorait ça.

Les mains de Harry sur son corps déclenchaient de petits sursauts partout où elles passaient. Bientôt, Louis se redressa, et enleva le tee shirt de Harry. Il voulait le toucher, lui aussi. Il voulait le voir. Il était si beau. Putain de beau. Roulant sur le lit, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, jusqu'à devoir reprendre leur respiration. Louis se retrouva allongé, coincé sous le corps d'Harry. Lentement, très lentement, la main d'Harry descendit jusqu'à ses hanches. Ce fut là que Louis se rendit compte qu'il bandait aussi. _Beaucoup_. Son souffle se coupa quand Harry défit la boucle de sa ceinture.

-Haz... J'ai envie, mais... Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, balbutia Louis, se sentant ridicule, mais ayant besoin d'exprimer ses doutes.

Harry lui caressa la joue pour le rassurer.

-T'inquiète, fit-il d'une voix tendre, laisse-moi faire.

Louis le laissa donc le débarrasser de son jean. Il sursauta au premier contact de la main d'Harry sur sa virilité dressée. Harry remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser encore.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Ouais... Ouais, bien sûr, souffla Louis.

Alors Harry abaissa son boxer, et Louis n'eut même pas le temps d'être embarrassé par le fait qu'il voit son pénis qu'il commençait des va et vient sur son membre. C'était une sensation totalement différente de ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'ici. Peut être parce que c'était un mec. La paume d'Harry était plus grande, plus ferme, plus assurée aussi. Et puis c'était Harry. Harry qui le regardait avec ses prunelles vertes pendant qu'il le branlait, et ça, c'était vraiment _intense_. Très vite, la respiration de Louis s'accéléra et il gémit encore, un peu plus fort. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de trop aimer ça, pour garder un peu de dignité, quoi, mais c'était vraiment difficile de ne pas se tordre dans tous les sens sous le toucher d'Harry, qui était putain de _doué_. Ou peut être qu'il était juste amoureux. Quand il le prit dans sa bouche, Louis sut qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute, le plaisir le submergeait complètement. La langue d'Harry autour de lui... C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

-Harry... Je-je vais...

Harry s'arrêta pour le contempler.

-Putain, je veux tellement te voir jouir, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

C'était assez cru, et Louis sentit ses joues se colorer. Mais ses mots l'ébranlèrent encore plus. Harry se tint à sa volonté et ne quitta pas Louis du regard, tout en continuant à le sucer avec ardeur. Louis rencontra ses yeux et cela lui suffit pour atteindre son orgasme. Tout son corps fut pris de tremblements. Haletant, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry avaler, et se lécher les lèvres. Putain, qu'est ce que c'était excitant. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais vraiment, ça l'était. Harry lui fit un clin d’œil. Le mélange d'innocence et de sensualité qui se dégageait de lui donnait le tournis à Louis.

-J'étais sûr que tu serais magnifique pendant ton orgasme.

Louis enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Harry en étouffant un rire. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la gêne. Il donnerait tout à Harry, Harry pouvait le voir dans toutes les situations. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu jouir, et pire, fait jouir, il n'avait plus de raison de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Louis effleura timidement des doigts la bosse qui déformait le pantalon d'Harry, qui ne l'avait pas enlevé.

Là, c'était vraiment un terrain inconnu.

-Est ce que... Est ce que tu veux que je te... Euh...

Harry dut trouver ça terriblement craquant, car il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Louis mordilla son lobe d'oreilles. Il avait toujours aimé les oreilles d'Harry. Celui-ci gémit.

-Proposition tentante. Mais je, je... En fait...

-Ce que tu veux Harry, dit Louis d'une voix rauque, et Harry ferma les yeux en frissonnant, comme si entendre Louis se soumettre à ses désirs suffisait à lui donner du plaisir.

-J'aimerais qu'on fasse... plus. Mais si tu veux pas, je comprends totalement, je te brusquerai pas... Jamais. A ton rythme... Mais... Si tu veux...

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par... « plus » ? hésita Louis en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux d'Harry.

Celui-ci inversa brusquement les positions et Louis se retrouva au-dessus... Harry tira sur ses cheveux pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Louis avait de nouveau une érection. Harry le rendait fou.

-Prends-moi, lui murmura Harry, une lueur quasi sauvage dans les yeux.

Louis en fut déstabilisé. S'il avait bien compris de quoi il s'agissait... C'était un sacré pas à franchir. Il se sentait con, parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas savoir faire. Il avait peur de ne pas aimer, aussi. Est ce que c'était très différent que de baiser une fille ? Harry le devina, encore une fois.

-Comme avec une fille, mais tu la mets autre part, chuchota-t-il. -

Je... J'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment...

-Bah alors, je croyais que tu avais déjà couché ? Fit Harry, un fond rieur dans la voix.

-Oui, oui, mais je sais pas si c'est différent... Je ne veux pas te faire mal, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.

Harry tendit le bras, se dégageant juste un peu, ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa table de chevet, et tendit préservatifs et lubrifiant à Louis.

-C'est pour ça qu'on utilise ça.

Louis regarda le « matériel », puis Harry, allongé sur le dos, une main posé sur sa virilité, à travers ses vêtements, pour se soulager un peu, la respiration saccadée. Il réalisa que c'était la vision de son corps nu qui mettait Harry dans cet état, et le désir pulsa à travers ses veines. _Ouais_. Ouais, il en avait envie, c'était clair. Il fallait bien essayer un jour, non ? C'était Harry. Son Harry. Qui genre, _s'offrait à lui_. Le repousser, ça paraissait être de la folie. Il voulait être en lui. Il voulait être le plus proche possible. Il était soulagé qu'Harry ne lui ait pas directement proposé la position inverse, quand même, parce que ça, ça l'aurait sans doute un peu fait fuir. Mais là...

Harry était encore plus beau complètement nu. Louis ne rougit même pas en voyant son engin. Il se laissa guider par les instructions d'Harry pour la préparation. C'était vraiment _bizarre_. Louis dut laisser de côté tous ses tabous. Il demanda à Harry s'il était sûr, parce que ça allait lui faire un mal de chien, à tous les coups, même si ce n'était pas sa première fois. Il était tellement...étroit. Harry se contenta de l'attirer à lui et de se cramponner à ses cheveux quand Louis le pénétra lentement. C'était tellement _serré_.

Quand il fut totalement enfoui en Harry, il éprouva tout un tas de choses d'un même coup. D'abord, il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. C'était vraiment trop étroit, et puis c'était étrange, quand même, de se retrouver dans Harry. Mais ensuite, il fut submergé par une joie indescriptible. Il était enfin le plus proche possible d'Harry. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, pour de vrai. Il s'était fondu en lui. Et c'était vraiment magique de penser ça. Et c'était encore mieux de lire la sorte d'adoration dans les prunelles d'Harry. Il resta un peu immobile le temps qu'Harry s'habitue à sa présence, mais bientôt, celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de lui et le supplia de bouger.

Louis éprouva tout de suite un plaisir dévastateur. C'était l'explosion. C'était dix fois mieux qu'avec une fille. Peut être était-il vraiment gay, au final. C'était plus que probable.

En tout cas, il n'était pas très sûr de pouvoir encore ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un frisson d'excitation avec la gente féminine. Pas après ça. Après Harry, nu, magnifique, chaud, leurs corps ondulant l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux pleines de sueur, leurs langues qui s'entrechoquaient, les mains de Harry qui agrippaient ses épaules, et la pression délicieuse sur son sexe. Il aurait pu jouir de nouveau sur le champ, comme un ado de quatorze ans pour sa première fois, mais hors de question qu'il le fasse avant d'avoir aussi satisfait son amant. Il chercha le bon angle pendant de longues minutes.

Enfin, Harry émit un son plus aigu que les précédents.

-Là, Louis, tu y es, là, recommence, haleta le plus jeune en fichant ses yeux dans les siens.

Alors Louis recommença, accélérant, heurtant le point sensible du bouclé à chaque fois. Celui-ci devint plus bruyant, et putain, Louis adorait l'entendre crier pour lui. Il sentit la jouissance le gagner, mais il voulait qu'Harry l'atteigne d'abord. Il glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et saisit le sexe d'Harry, sans beaucoup d'assurance, mais ça marchait quand même, visiblement. Harry émit un long sifflement.

-Lou... fit-il d'une voix brisée par le plaisir.

Quelques coups supplémentaires à l'intérieur d'Harry, et celui-ci jouit violemment sur son ventre et sur les doigts de Louis. Louis fut foudroyé presque en même temps, incapable de tenir plus longtemps après avoir vu le visage d'Harry se contracter de cette manière en atteignant l'apogée. Il fut assez fier de sa performance. Après tout, c'était une première. Il se retira et jeta le préservatif. Harry se cramponna à lui alors qu'ils redescendaient tous les deux de leur orgasme, étroitement enlacés.

-Je t'aime, lui fit Harry dans l'oreille.

Et Louis le crut. Il lui sembla que les morceaux cassés de son être se remettaient peu à peu en place. Harry se leva et alla chercher une serviette pour les nettoyer -il y avait un peu du sperme partout, en fait. Puis ils renfilèrent leur boxer et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu regrettes ? Demanda soudainement Harry. De l'avoir fait avec un mec ?

Louis le regarda avec incrédulité. Il était un peu _perturbé_ , comme après toutes les nouvelles expériences, il supposait, mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'Harry puisse douter de lui comme ça. Puis il comprit qu'Harry avait besoin d'une ultime assurance, pour être sûr que c'était sérieux, que Louis n'allait pas s'enfuir, dégoûté par lui.

-Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait avec toi.

Harry lui adressa un sourire brillant. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, Louis couché sur le torse d'Harry.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent à l'aube, avec la lumière du jour, mais ils restèrent là, à se regarder. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils avaient atteint le stade fusionnel où les regards disent mieux que les mots. Puis ils refirent l'amour. Puis ils décidèrent de se lever, même si rester au lit à se caresser leur paraissait très tentant. Louis ne pouvait plus se rassasier du corps d'Harry, maintenant qu'il était à lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la rue, Harry prit la main de Louis, et Louis entremêla leurs doigts. Il était d'accord. Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de dire qu'ils s'étaient genre, mis ensemble ; c'était une évidence.

A quoi bon prétendre qu'ils n'étaient que des amis ? C'était du temps perdu, pas vrai, de cacher leurs sentiments ? Du temps perdu à ne pas profiter l'un de l'autre, à ne pas se toucher.

Bon, ils firent quand même attention. Ils n'en faisaient pas trop en public. Ils ne se touchaient pas dans l'entrepôt des combats, quand Louis reprit finalement la boxe -ce n'était pas le milieu le plus tolérant qui existait. Mais ils se tenaient par la main quand ils se promenaient, et ils s'embrassaient dans la rue, quand il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Une fois, pris d'une audace folle, ils couchèrent ensemble dans le local de l'entrepôt, un lieu symbolique pour eux, qu'ils voulaient marquer de leurs gémissements et de leur sueur, la porte fermée à clé, tout de même. Une fois que tout le monde était parti. Mais sinon, ils évitaient de prendre trop de risques, pour ne pas tomber sur de gros homophobes qui les tabasseraient, comme Eddy.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de faire un dessin à Gemma quand elle les trouva allongés sur son canapé, à moitié nus, en train de se dévorer la bouche. Elle s'était toujours doutée des orientations sexuelles de son frère, et était plus que ravie qu'il soit tombé sur Louis.

La mère de Louis, Johanna, comprit toute seule en voyant les deux garçons ensemble. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir le lien profond qui les unissait, et leurs frissons quand leurs mains se frôlaient. Ses sœurs adoraient Harry, et sautèrent quasiment de joie quand Louis leur expliqua que c'était son « amoureux ». Ils ne dirent rien à son père, cependant -pour le moment. Ils ne le criaient pas sur les toits, ils laissaient les gens autour d'eux se faire à l'idée.

Mais quand ils se mirent à sortir dans des bars pour s'amuser un peu et qu'ils rencontrèrent de nouvelles personnes, ils se présentèrent à chaque fois comme un couple. Louis aimait beaucoup entendre Harry faire de sa voix grave « Voici Louis, mon copain. »

Louis et Harry ne se quittaient pas beaucoup. Ils affrontaient tout ensemble. Et les difficultés de la vie paraissaient moins insurmontables.

L'optimisme de Harry vainquit peu à peu les désillusions de Louis, et il s'imagina de nouveau un avenir, comme Harry lui avait promis cette nuit-là. Ses combats s'espacèrent de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait plus.

Comparée à la vie aux côtés de Harry, la violence crue et sale des luttes clandestines lui était carrément devenue insupportable. Quand sa mère lui annonça qu'elle avait retrouvé du travail, il arrêta complètement, et il passa une nuit entière sans dormir, à sourire dans les bras d'Harry. Zayn en fut un peu dépité, mais lui aussi pensait à se reconvertir, alors. Quand son père fut augmenté, Louis se dit que peut être, un jour, bientôt, il pourrait aller à l'université.

Sa famille lui offrit les papiers d'inscription à la fac de littérature pour Noël, l'année de ses 22 ans. Il en resta paralysé d'émotion pendant au moins un quart d'heure.

Ça faisait un an et demi qu'il avait rencontré Harry. Louis avait continué ses petits jobs, hors des combats, mettant de l'argent de côté pour lui, maintenant que sa famille n'en avait plus vraiment besoin. Enfin, pas vraiment pour lui.

Un jour, Harry compta la cagnotte de Gemma et dut s'asseoir en s'apercevant que ça y était, ils avaient atteint les 10 000 livres. Gemma avait une chance de guérir totalement. Elle pouvait se faire opérer.

Elle le ferait après l'été, quand Louis et Harry rentreraient à la fac. Harry avait 20 ans, Louis 22, ils étaient jeunes, amoureux, et ils avaient plein de projets. Faire le tour du monde. Emménager ensemble. Publier un roman pour Harry. S'inscrire dans un club de boxe pour Louis, pour reprendre le sport qu'il avait toujours aimé, de la bonne façon.

Alors non, tout n'était pas _parfait_ , parfois les fins de mois étaient difficiles.

Parfois Louis se réveillait en sursaut la nuit, sortant d'un cauchemar plein de sang.

Parfois Harry craignait encore le regard des autres.

A l'université, ils rencontrèrent toutes sortes de personnes, tolérantes, et moins tolérantes. Ils durent s'en accommoder. Heureusement, en fac de littérature, les esprits ouverts l'emportaient largement. Et puis ceux qui ricanaient sur leur passage comprenaient bien vite qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à trop chercher Louis, car il savait encore parfaitement se servir de ses poings, même s'il en faisait meilleur usage qu'avant.

Ses rougeurs aux phalanges ne partirent jamais totalement.

Mais quand il les regardait et repensait au sous sol de Zayn, Harry lui prenait doucement les mains et les embrassait jusqu'à ce que Louis oublie les démons de son passé.

Ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient une confiance absolue l'un en l'autre. Louis avait cru Harry quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il avait fini par le croire quand il lui disait qu'il avait des qualités qui faisaient que les gens l'aimaient. Il l'avait cru quand il lui avait dit que ça allait bien se passer, la première fois qu'ils avaient inversé les rôles au lit. Il l'avait cru quand il lui avait promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il ne voulait jamais le quitter. Il l'avait cru quand il lui avait dit qu'il verrait que tout n'était pas si fermé, un jour.

Et Harry ne s'était jamais trompé.

Mais Louis n'avait même pas eu besoin de le croire quand il lui avait dit que l'avenir s'annonçait radieux. Il lui suffisait de voir Harry à côté de lui pour être persuadé que sa vie ne serait plus jamais, _jamais_ plongée dans l'obscurité.

 

 

 

 

 

**F** **IN.**


End file.
